We Are
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: We don't wanna get caught up in over thinking. We only got tonight. We gotta keep on living for these moments. 'Cause this is our time. We are young and dumb, always chasing something. I know we're gonna be somebody's someday, we only gotta try. Life's too short to sit and wait for luck to come our way.
1. Day Damn One

**We Are **

**This is a sequel to All Over Again, Landslide, and Aftermath. I suggest you at least read Landslide and Aftermath before you read this fic otherswise you might be a little lost. **

**Chapter 1: Day Damn One**

Kendall Knight yawned as he walked into the kitchen with his now one year old daughter Jenny in his arms. He put her in her high chair and grabbed a box of cheerios and gave her a handful. Kendall looked at Jenny as she grabbed a Cheerio and started eating. She was growing up so fast. Kendall wasn't sure if he liked this. His others kids were all practically adults already. Watching Jenny grow up was going to be hard, but he knew it would be worth it in the end.

Kendall had five kids in total and they ranged in age from nineteen to one. His oldest Jake, was married and almost twenty. He was in college and doing fine on his own. Then there was Adam who had a daughter and was eighteen. Next where his twins Kyle and Leora. They were only sixteen and so independent already. Last was Jenny. She had only just turned one and was still dependent on Kendall and his husband James Knight. He would miss these days when she was older.

Kendall and James had been together for almost twenty years now and were still going strong. Kendall loved James more and more as the days passed. Having James by his side kept him sane as their kids grew older. James was his rock, and Kendall wouldn't have it any other way.

"Kendall."

Kendall looked up as James walked into the kitchen. He arched a brow at him in question.

"Have you seen Kyle?" James asked.

"No, I knocked on his door and Leora's to wake them up for school and got no reply from either," Kendall said.

"I just talked to Leora, she up and getting ready," James said. Kendall nodded his head.

"Hey I'm up and I'm going!" Kyle said popping into the kitchen for a moment before taking off.

"Freeze!" Kendall hollered. He walked out to the hallway. Kyle was standing in the middle of the hallway. He turned to face his ad with a weak smile. "You don't have to be at school until quarter to eight and it's only six thirty," Kendall said.

"Yeah I know, I just want to get a head start," Kyle said.

"Where have you been disappearing to these last few weeks?" Kendall asked his son.

"No where, just hanging out with some friends. Do you have to know everything that happens in my life?" Kyle asked annoyed.

"Yes, you are my son and you are only sixteen. Until you turn eighteen, I am entitled to dictate you're life. Now come sit down and eat breakfast before you go," Kendall said pointing to the kitchen.

"Fine," Kyle grumbled. He walked back to the kitchen and tossed his bag into an empty chair. "You know I can't wait until I turn eighteen and I can move out," he mumbled as he started making himself a bowl of cereal.

"Love you too Kyle," Kendall said.

"What's wrong?" James asked looking from where he had been helping Jenny with her cheerios.

"Dads a dictator," Kyle said sending Kendall a glare.

"Enough with the attitude, otherwise you'll be grounded," Kendall warned his son. Kyle just glared at his cereal. He sat down at the table as Leora walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Morning Le," James greeted his oldest daughter.

"Morning pops, dad," Leora greeted her parents. She then looked at Kyle confused. "I thought you were leaving and I had to catch a ride with Lilly," she said.

"Dad is a dictator," Kyle mumbled around a mouthful of cereal.

"I'm serious Kyle, I don't know what's gotten into you lately," Kendall said.

"Nothing," Kyle mumbled.

The four sat in silence. Leora had he nose buried in her phone texting and James was paying attention to Jenny. Kendall looked at Kyle. Lately Kyle had grown distant.

"So Kyle who are these friends of yours?" Kendall asked casually.

"Just friends from school. I do have other friends other than Miles, Lucas, and Caleb you know," Kyle said annoyed.

"I'm just asking," Kendall started.

"I don't know why you've taken a sudden interest in my life and not Leora's! You let her get away with everything! I step one toe over the line and I'm toast," Kyle snapped angrily.

"Kyle," Kendall said slowly.

"No I'm sick of being watched 24/7 while Leora gets away with breaking curfew or not doing chores," Kyle snapped jumping to his feet. He grabbed his backpack and left.

Kendall sat there confused. He wasn't sure what had happened. Leora excused herself and said she'd ask Lilly for a ride to school. Once she left James sat down next to Kendall.

"He's in that stage," James said.

"I know, but am I really harder on him?" Kendall asked looking at James.

"A bit," James admitted.

Kendall frowned at that. He had never meant to play favorites with his kids. It seemed he had somehow though. He was going to have to make this up to Kyle.

"Don't worry Kendall it's a phase and he'll get over it. Jake and Adam did, even Leora is over her phase of not liking you too much," James said soothingly.

"Why am I always the bad guy?" Kendall asked looking helplessly at James. A small handful of cheerios landed in his lap. Kendall looked over at Jenny with a smile. Jenny was grinning like she knew what she did was wrong, and she didn't care. She was just a year old and still young and innocent.

"You're not always the bad guy, kids are just rebellious and you're more of an authority figure," James replied, "not that I can't be a hard ass either," he added quickly. Kendall chuckled at that.

"Jenny never grow up it's a trap," Kendall said looking at his youngest daughter.

"Dada!" Jenny babbled.

"Knock it off," James chuckled.

The two fell into silence. Kendall wondered how he had become the bad guy. His kids always seemed to rebel against him more, he hadn't wanted it this way. Kendall looked at James and saw he was deep in thought as well.

"Have you heard...?" Kendall asked trailing off. He couldn't quite complete his thought.

"Not yet, I'm starting to get worried," James said slowly knowing where Kendall was going with his question.

-We Are-

Leora laughed as she followed Lilly into the school building. It was their first day back after summer break. Lilly was sharing a story from her summer in Minnesota. They had gone to visit her grandparents and they had been introduced to Miles and Lucas. It had been very heart warming until Miles and Lucas became family. They got into so much trouble messing with people.

"Wow," Leora said, "Are they making up for lost time?" She asked.

"I believe so," Lilly said as they made them way to their lockers.

"My summer was rather boring compared to yours," Leora said waving her hand.

"Really?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah you, Miles, Lucas, and Caleb were gone, and Kyle's seeing someone so he's been MIA a lot, so it's just been me and Rion," Leora said.

"Kyle's seeing someone?" Lilly asked her smile faltering.

"Oh I'm sorry Lil," Leora said realizing her mistake.

"I'm over it, it's been a whole summer, I'm mean we're still teenagers he's allowed to date someone else and so am I," Lilly said forcing a smile.

"Are you sure you're over it?" Leora asked slowly.

"Not fully, but I will be," Lilly said nodding her head.

"Let's not talk about my idiot brother, they are probably not even that good looking," Leora said.

"Thanks Le," Lilly said smiling at her friend.

"Ladies!"

Leora and Lilly turned around and saw Caleb, Jayda, and Sora walking towards them. Leora smiled and greeted Caleb with a peck on the cheek.

"Hey," Lilly said smiling.

"Finally back Mitchell? How was Minnesota?" Jayda asked.

"Fun, Miles and Lucas fit right in nicely," Lilly said.

"Those two are quite a pair," Caleb said, "I can barely tell them apart sometimes," he said.

"None of us can, but Kyle," Jayda said.

"I'm getting better at it," Lilly said trying to ignore the mention of Kyle.

"Better at what?"

Lilly looked up and saw her brothers standing a few feet away. They were standing the same way and dressed similarly. They even had their hair spiked up in opposite directions.

"Telling you two apart," Lilly replied.

"It's luck," Lucas replied.

"Yeah you guess and hope for the best," Miles said.

"No I really think I'm starting to get the hang of it," Lilly replied.

"Sure you are," Lucas said.

"Excuse me, I'm new here, think you can help me?"

Miles whipped around with a smile on his face. Rion was standing behind him with a smirk.

"When did this happen? I thought you were homeschooled?" Miles said confused.

"That was while I was sick, I'm in remission," Rion said proudly. Miles threw his arms around her in a quick hug. Rion laughed and pushed him off.

-We Are-

Layla followed Millie down the hallway. They were freshmen in high school finally. They had to get used to a new school and new teachers and some old friends and new classmates. It was a big school, but Lilly was here along with the others. Layla was sure if it came down to it, they'd help her.

"About time, middle school was getting boring," Millie said.

"By boring you mean all the teacher knew you and your habits and could stop you before you could cause trouble," Layla said grinning at her best friend.

"Well duh," Millie said with a matching grin.

"Layla! Millie!"

Layla turned smiled. She grinned as Erika ran up to them with a big smile as well she hugged Millie and then turned to Layla. She hugged her and pecked her on the cheek. Last school year, Layla had come out as a lesbian and started dating Erika. They had been going strong ever since. Layla grinned, she hadn't seen Erika for almost a whole summer. It sucked, but they texted and called and face timed. It wasn't the same as seeing her in person though.

"I missed you," Erika said once she let go.

"Me too," Layla said with a smile. The three started the search for their homeroom.

-We Are-

Kyle parked his car in the school parking lot with only a few minutes to spare. He quickly ran inside and to his homeroom. He spotted Miles already there with Lucas. They had their hair styled up going in opposite directions of each other. To a stranger they'd look the same, but to Kyle he knew which was which.

"Hey guys," Kyle said as he slid into his seat as the bell rang. He saw Leora sitting a few seats away on her phone.

"Cutting it a little close there eh Knight?" Lucas asked.

"I'm on time," Kyle replied waving his hand.

"Where were you?" Miles asked.

"I took a quick drive my dad was being a major dictator this morning and I needed to clear my head," Kyle said.

"Ah, I see," Miles said.

"So how was your summer?" Lucas asked.

"Boring! You guys left he hanging," Kyle said.

"Hey I didn't know we'd be heading straight from San Francisco to Minnesota," Miles said.

"Yeah, but it was nice meeting our family," Lucas cut in, "I have never felt so welcomed anywhere before in my life before I met Papi Garcia and Abuela," Lucas said to Kyle.

"Already calling them that like you've been there you're whole life," Kyle asked.

"Yeah it's so easy to feel like they are family," Lucas said nodding his head

"Yeah and Grandma Jo and Grandpa David are cool too," Miles piped in.

"At least you two had fun all I did all summer was hang around the palm woods with the guys," Kyle said.

"Your dad finally letting you hang around with the guys again?" Miles asked arching an eyebrow.

"No, but what he don't know won't hurt. It's nothing like that either," Kyle said shaking his head.

"Sure," Miles said.

"I'm over it, he's over it we are just friends," Kyle said.

"So I hear you're dating someone, at least that's what Leora thinks," Lucas said looking up toward the blonde girl who had her nose buried in a book.

"For the record I am not dating anyone right now and I am not looking too either. I've got a lot to deal with right now and I am just gonna enjoy being single," Kyle said loud enough for Leora to hear. She just waved him off.

"And we're supposed to believe that crap?" Miles asked disbelievingly.

"It's not crap, I am not dating anyone," Kyle said matter-of-factly.

-We Are-

Carlos fidgeted as he sat on the couch. Today was one of his rare days off since shooting for his show's second season had started a week ago. Carlos knew getting a day off would be rare, so he'd take one when he could get it. Save Rock and Roll was a popular show and people wanted more. They had been uped to twenty four episodes for the second season from the eighteen episodes they did for season one.

Carlos was home alone since the kids were all back in school and he had nothing to do. He jumped up and made his way to the kitchen. He'd make himself a snack and maybe go see if James was home after. Carlos opened the freezer and found it relatively empty. He them opened the fridge and found it the same. He didn't want to look in the cupboard. It was probably bare of anything that didn't need to be cooked first.

Carlos pulled out his cell phone and called Logan. He wanted to know what happened to all the food since they had only been home a week and he had just gone shopping.

"Hello?"

"Logan, I'm looking for a snack and there's nothing, what happened to all the food I just bought?" Carlos asked.

"We have teenagers in the house Carlos, we have at least two boys in the house at all times, either Miles, Kyle, or Lucas. They are disposable garbages they'll eat anything they can get their hands on," Logan said with a chuckle.

"Well it looks like I'm going shopping," Carlos muttered. "Do you want anything since I'm going," he asked.

"Nah, just make sure you account for the boys," Logan said.

"I will, maybe I'll talk James into coming along. He's got teenage boys," Carlos said slowly.

"You do that, I'll see you tonight," Logan said with another laugh.

"Ok, bye Logie, I love you," Carlos said.

"Love you too," Logan replied before hanging up.

Carlos set the phone down and grabbed his car keys from the dish. Headed out the door and made his way down the street to the Knight's house. He saw James's car in the driveway so he knew he was home.

Carlos walked up to the house and inside. He didn't need to knock. He was practically family.

"James?" Carlos called out. James walked out of the living room with Jenny toddling behind him.

"Hey man what's up," James asked.

"Ca!" Jenny said walking over to him

"Hey Jenny," Carlos said picking the girl up. He turned to James. "I need you're help. How do you shop for food for teenage boys who eat everything?"

James laughed and shook his head. "It's a challenge, and sometimes it seems like they never stop eating, but I can go shopping with you," James said.

"Thank you, Miles eats everything and Lucas has been over almost every day since we got back from Minnesota, and he eats a lot too. I mean he's practically family," Carlos said.

"They are your sons," James said, "They both eats just like you did at that age," he added.

"I wasn't that bad," Carlos said.

"Call Jennifer, I'm sure she'll have to disagree," James replied with a laugh. Carlos just stuck his tongue out at James.

-We Are-

Jake Saunders sighed as he fell into his bed. He had had a long day of classes and deserved a nap. His husband, Damien, would be home soon and then Jake would have to make supper for them.

Damein had just returned from a summer abroad and he was on cloud nine. He was taking more classes to help him get along in his chosen career of being a French teacher. Along with that he was always telling Jake about his time in Paris or showing him what he learned to cook over there. What confused Jake was that Damien had come back without mentioning wanting to spend a semester abroad. That was what Jake had feared what would happen.

Married life wasn't as hard as Jake had thought it would be. His dads had always warned him that marriage wasn't something to take lightly and to wait for the right person.

Well, at nineteen, almost twenty, Jake had found the right person. He was happier than he had ever been. Damien made Jake feel complete. He made Jake happy and things were going great. Jake was sure it was due to their still relatively new marriage, but hey he was happy. That was all that mattered.

"Jake."

Jake lifted his head as Damien walked into their shared bedroom. He had a smile on his face.

"What up Day," Jake asked sitting up.

"So I ran into Cooper on campus and..." Damien trailed off as Miri toddled into the room.

"You know I don't mind baby sitting," Jake said holding his hands out to Miri. "Hey baby girl," he greeted. Miri toddled over to him with a smile and a laugh. Jake picked her up and placed her in his lap.

"Yeah I told him we'd take her for the night and he could pick her up whenever he was done with his studying," Damien said.

"I don't mind Day, he needs a break," Jake said as he tickled Miri's sides earning some giggles from the girl.

"I also told him if he just went to bed after studying it would be fine," Damien said.

"You hear that Mir, you get to spend the night with uncle Jake and uncle Day," Jake said with a smiling.

"You're ok with that right?" Damien asked slowly.

"More than, Cooper needs a break especially after..." Jake trailed off. He looked down at Miri and she was sucking in her thumb completely oblivious to what was going on around her.

"I know Jake," Damien said, "have you-?" He asked.

"No," Jake said shaking his head. He stood up with Miri and made his way out to the living room. He didn't want to talk about this right now. He just wanted to spend some time with Miri and be happy. He wanted her happy as well.

"Jake," Damien said as he followed Jake.

"No and I don't want to talk about this," Jake said. He turned and handed Miri over to Damien. "Keep Miri busy, while I get supper ready," he said.

"You can't just avoid this Jake," Damien said.

"Watch me," Jake replied walking into the kitchen.

Being married wasn't that easy, but Jake was still happy. Most days with Damien were great, but some were bad. Jake had to take the good with the bad and live with it. He didn't mind, just as long as he got to see Damien everyday he was fine.

-We Are-

Logan made his way into the house after a log day at work. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to go to bed with Carlos. He was sure Carlos would be up and about for another hour or two.

"Logan," Carlos said once he saw his husband. He walked down the hall and pecked him on the lips. "How was work?" He asked.

"Tiring," Logan replied wrapping his arms around his husband.

"Ah poor baby," Carlos teased. Logan stuck his tongue out at Carlos.

"Gross get a room," Lilly muttered as she and Leora passed the couple, with a bowl of chips and a couple sodas, on their way to the living room.

"So the girls are here so that means the boys are over at the Kendall's and James'?" Logan asked. That was how it always was now that Kyle and Lilly had broken up.

"Yeah," Carlos said nodding his head.

"How was your day?" Logan asked pulling the Latino over to the couch and sitting down with him.

"Boring, I got some shopping done and spent time with James and Jenny," Carlos said shrugging.

"Sounds like fun, you back to work tomorrow?" Logan asked.

"Yep and it looks like it'll be a ten hour day," Carlos groaned leaning against Logan. Logan chuckled and wrapped an arm around the Latino.

"You'll survive," Logan said.

"I know and seeing how many people love the show is awesome. I mean just today at the store people were coming up to me and talking to me about the show. It was awesome," Carlos said.

"I'm glad you're happy Los," Logan said.

"I am, and I'm no longer being referred to as that former boy band guy. I'm like a legit actor now," Carlos said proudly.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you Los," Logan said trying to stifle a yawn.

"Tired?" Carlos asked looking over at Logan. Logan nodded his head tiredly.

"After two months off from work, I forgot how tiring it can be," Logan said.

"Go on, go to bed, I'll be up in a minute," Carlos said nudging Logan lightly.

"Kay, don't be too long," Logan said pecking the Latino in the cheek.

"I won't be," Carlos replied.

Logan nodded his head and stood up. He left the room and headed for the stairs. He was tired and hoped Carlos would join him soon.

**So this is the start of my new fic in the Landslide series. This is the third in the series, or fourth if you count All Over Again, but that could be read as a separate story. Anyways lots going on all ready. Kendall and James have their hands full with Kyle. Kyle is rebelling, why? The school year is starting, will this year be easier than last? Carlos and Logan are settling back in their lives after a summer away. Jake and Damien are settling into married life, will they work it out? **

**So much going on, so much to do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and new beginning of yet another drama filled fic with the Knights and Mitchells. I hope you will follow their journey. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. Alone

**I'd like to thank **_Beckyyy, winterschild11, annabellex2, germanfanfictioner, Franshes, DeniseDEMD, nigelbtrlover24, Charlie-Rose94, The Senate, and Sir RCCS_** for taking the extra time to review. I'd also like thank those who faved and alerted as well. Much appreciated guys. **

**Chapter 2: Alone**

Cooper Anderson yawned as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He was so tired, but he had a paper to finish. On top of that he still had to pick up Miri from Jake and Damien's apartment. Cooper closed his laptop. He'd go pick up Miri and get her home and maybe try and work on his paper later.

Cooper sighed as he thought over the last few months of his life. things hadn't turned out like he had planned them to. So much had changed and some things not for the better. Cooper had started college and had a part time job. He had also become a single dad when his boyfriend, Adam Knight, walked out on him.

Adam had came home one day and they started arguing and Adam had said he couldn't take it anymore and left. He had returned after Cooper had fallen asleep and returned his key, his engagement ring, and left a note. Cooper had never been so hurt before. He had broken down crying until his daughter, Miri started crying. Just the sound of her voice gave him what he needed to carry on.

Ever since he been alone and was taking care of her the best he could with help from his and Adam's families. No one had heard from Adam since he left a month and a half ago. Cooper had tried getting a hold of Adam but it was no use. He had Miri and school to worry about. It wasn't that Cooper didn't care, because he did, it was just he could take a hint. Adam wasn't interested anymore. Cooper just couldn't put himself through that anymore. He had to stop and focus on his life. That involved Miri and school right now.

Cooper looked around the library. It was so quiet and not helping him stay awake. He sighed and gathered his things. He stood and turned around as he tried to stuff his things into his bag. He wasn't paying attention and he ran into something solid. He hit he ground with a groan.

Cooper looked up of him and saw an upper classman sitting on the floor. He had raven black hair and blue eyes. He looked in a bit of a daze from the impact.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention," Cooper said scrambling to his feet. He held his hand out to help him up. The guy took his hand and allowed Cooper to help him up. Cooper apologized again and the guy held his hand. He picked up a book from the floor.

"It's part my fault too," he said.

"I am so sorry," Cooper said.

"It's ok freshie, I'm Jace, by the way," he said with a wink.

"I'm Cooper," Cooper said as he phone started ringing. He pulled his phone out and saw Jake was calling. "Crap, look I'm really sorry but I have to go," he said.

"Alright, I'll see you around," Jace said as Cooper took off.

Cooper answered his phone as he left the library. "Look Jake, I know I'm late and I'm sorry I'm on my way," He said.

"It's ok Cooper, I was just calling to check in," Jake said with a laugh.

"I'm on my way, I just got caught up in my research paper," Cooper said.

"Take your time, Miri's asleep," Jake said. Cooper relaxed and slowed his pace a bit.

"Thank you Jake I will be there to pick her up in like twenty minutes," Cooper said

"Sounds good, I'll have her stuff packed and ready," Jake said.

"Thanks Jake, I'll be there soon," Copper said hanging up his phone. He reached for his bag only to realize it wasn't there along with his laptop and keys.

"Cooper!"

Cooper turned and saw Jace jogging towards him with his messenger bag. He must've dropped it when he fell.

"My bag, thanks," Cooper said once Jace reached him.

"Yeah, I thought you might need it," Jace said with a charming smile. Cooper felt his cheeks heat up at that.

"Thank you so much, I would've lost my last four hours of work," Cooper said gratefully.

"No problem freshie," Jace said before turning and leaving.

Cooper rushed to his car. He had to pick up Miri and get home. He had so much to do and not enough time to get it all done. This was going to be a long night.

-We Are-

Leora, Lilly, Rion, and Jayda were sitting together in the food court at the mall. They had decided to take a break from shopping and get some smoothies.

"Man I forgot how much school sucked," Jayda whined.

"At least you're a senior, this is your last year," Leora said pointing a finger at the older girl. "You too, it's not fair," she said looking at Lilly.

"Yeah, but then it's college and listening to my dad try and talk me into premed," Lilly said making a face.

"But Lil, it's what your dad does, and you wanted to be a doctor at one point," Leora said making her voice deeper like Logan's voice. Lilly laughed. "Don't worry, you're smart, whatever you choose you'll be fine," Leora said leaning on her friend.

"I hope so," Lilly said with a thin lipped smile.

"I know what I want to be and that is a model," Jayda said striking a pose. She winked at the girls. "I've got an agency looking at me already. They want to sign me once I graduate, but my parents want me to go to college," she said making a face.

"Do what you gotta do," Rion said.

"Having a degree to fall back on would be nice though," Lilly said.

"I guess, but I'm almost in my prime. I've gotta look my best and aging isn't something I can afford," Jayda said, "not to sound conceded, but it's my dream," she added quickly.

The other three remained silent as they took in Jayda's words. She had a point. Being a model was demanding and the time to do it was limited for most.

"At least you know what you want to do with your life. I don't have a clue what I want to do," Rion said after a bit.

"This is my passion, just ask Kyle I've been in front of a camera my whole life," Jayda said slowly.

"Go for it, Jay, I don't think anyone deserves it more than you do," Leora said with a smile.

-We Are-

Kyle sighed as he listened to Jared and Matt bicker. They were at one another's throats again. Kyle was starting to see that this was normal. They were arguing about Matt's crush on the new girl and Jared was calling him a wuss for not making a move. Roldy and Noah were not making a peep either. It was best to let these two duke it out on their own.

"All I'm saying is be careful Matty, if you wait too long someone else might move in," Jared said putting his hands up.

"Don't you think I know that? I've got a plan Munroe," Matt said.

"What is this plan?" Jared asked.

"None of your business," Matt replied quickly.

"So-" Jared started.

Kyle and Roldy quickly slapped a hand over Jared's mouth cutting of his snarky remark.

"Enough," Kyle said.

"I agree," Roldy said, "let talk about something different please."

"Ok like what?" Jared said after pulling both hands from his mouth.

The five sat in silence. No one knew what to say.

"Have you guys played the new Zombie Attack! game?" Kyle asked suddenly.

"Not yet," Noah said.

"It's epic you should," Kyle said.

"How epic?" Noah asked.

"So epic I finished half the game in one weekend and it's a long ass game," Kyle said, "you know with Miles and Lucas' help," he added quickly.

"Oh my god I need this game!" Noah exclaimed.

"No you don't," Roldy said, "they rot your mind."

"If only you had told me sooner before I got addicted to video games," Noah said placing a hand to his head. "My brain must be a pile of goo by now," he added cheekily.

"You need a brain to start with?" Jared said earning laughs from Matt and Kyle.

"Screw you," Noah said sticking his tongue out at Jared. The guys all laughed and fell into a conversation about video games. It ended with Noah deciding he needed Zombie Attack! 3: The Dead Rise Again. He left with Roldy to go buy it. Roldy was protesting the whole way.

"You realize you just gave Noah an excuse to be late to work for like the next two weeks," Jared said looking at Kyle.

"Oh come on, it's not like Noah wasn't going to buy the game. He's been debating it for days now," Matt said.

"Besides if I can get my dads attention on anyone but me that's great," Kyle said as his cell started ringing. He groaned, as he pulled it out and glared at it. Kendall was calling. "I gotta go, I'll see you guys later. Tell Noah if he needs help text me and we can co-op," Kyle said standing up as he answered his phone.

-We Are-

Jake walked into the living room. Damien was sitting on the couch reading a book. Jake bit his lip as he watched him. Damien had been home for a couple weeks now, and they had been a bit distant from one another. They hadn't touched one another since the night Damien had arrived home.

Jake was worried. This was the longest they had ever gone without even touching one another in a long time. He didn't even want full on sex, he would just like a little attention from Damien. He wanted to know Damien was still attracted to him.

"You gonna stand there all night or are you gonna come over here?"

Jake snapped out of his thoughts. He saw Damien looking at him.

"Day?"

Damien smiled and motioned him over. Jake moved over to the couch.

"Sup Jake?"

"Nothing, just wondering what you wanted to do tonight," Jake said as he sat down next to his husband. He placed an arm around him and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Actually, Tito invited me out to hang with the guys," Damien said.

Jake nodded his head. Tito was one of the guys Damien had gone to Paris with. All Jake had heard when Damien got home was Tito this and Tito that. He was in a lot of Damien's stories. Jake wasn't sure if he should be worried or not. It was probably harmless, but Jake couldn't help but worry.

Jake didn't want Damien to go, but he couldn't just demand he stay. That would only make things worse. Jake didn't want that, so all he said was, "Have fun."

"Thanks Jake, I'll make it up to you tomorrow night," Damien said with a smile.

"You work tomorrow night," Jake reminded him.

"Oh, my next night off I am all yours, promise," Damien said. Jake smiled weakly and nodded his head. Damien didn't seem to notice. He pecked Jake on the forehead and stood up. "Thanks Jake, love you," He said as he walked off.

"Love you too," Jake mumbled.

Jake sat there on the couch feeling alone. He liked that Damien had friends, but Damien always seemed to blow him off lately. They were all that mattered to him, it seemed.

With a sigh, Jake stood up and retrieved his laptop. He had some homework to finish.

-We Are-

Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Carlos was on the phone telling him he had to stay late on set. Logan knew this was bound to happen. The show's popularity had taken off. With the second season premiere coming up everyone was on edge hoping it would please people. They were all working extra to make sure everything was perfect.

"It's ok Los, this is your dream job, I don't mind," Logan said.

"I'm so sorry Logie," Carlos said once more.

"Carlos, enough it ok," Logan said firmly. "I get it. It's like when I was in medical school and I had to stay late," he said.

"Right, ok I'll see you later then," Carlos said.

"Yes," Logan said.

"Crap, they are calling me back I gotta go," Carlos said.

"Love you, bye Los," Logan said quickly. Carlos said good bye as well and hung up.

Logan sighed and sat there for a moment. The kids were out and Carlos was working. The house was empty and Logan didn't like it one bit. He had gotten so used to having people around. It was odd to be alone now.

Logan looked around the living room. He had nothing to do. He sighed and decided to go see what James was up to. He was usually home with Jenny and Miri.

-We Are-

Layla was sitting on the floor with Erika leaning against her as they listened to Millie go on about her annoying her new math teacher, Mr. Parker, was. They were at Millie's for the night. Erika would be leaving soon since she had a family thing to go to tomorrow.

"You know Mill, if you actually shut your mouth and listened, you wouldn't get in trouble as often," Layla said. Millie stopped dead and looked at Layla with shock.

"You know, only a true friend would be that brutally honest," she said wiping a fake tear from her eye. Erika and Layla laughed and shook their heads at her. "Besides being good is overrated," she added waving her hand.

"You are so full of yourself, you know that right?" Layla asked.

"There is nothing wrong with a little self confidence," Millie countered.

"She's got a point," Erika said.

"Ok I agree, but seriously you're going to step over the line soon and then your parents will be called," Layla warned her friend. Millie just out her hands up.

"Erika your mom is here!"

"Crap, I gotta go," Erika said. She turned and pecked Layla on the lips. "I'll see you Monday," she said. She jumped up and grabbed her bag.

"Yeah see you Monday," Layla agreed.

"Bye Mill, listen to Layla she's smart," Erika said as she ran from the room.

Once she was gone Mille grinned at Layla. "So you two are cozy," she said.

"Well yeah, we've been dating for awhile now," Layla said her cheeks turning red.

"You guys are adorable," Millie gushed. Layla's cheeks turned even redder as she looked away.

-We Are-

Kendall smiled as he watched Jenny run about the living room playing on the little four wheel bike she had gotten for her birthday. She was getting better at scooting around on it. It was hard to believe that she was already a year old. Time just seemed to be flying of by. He didn't like it one bit. He knew all too soon she'd become rebellious as well and hate him like Kyle seemed to do.

Kendall heard the front door open. He jumped up to see who it was.

"James?"

"No James, just Kendall," Kendall said once Logan rounded the corner.

"Oh, I thought James was watching Jenny today," Logan said shocked.

"Nah, he's at a shoot," Kendall said, "I took off early to look after Jenny since we haven't found a nanny yet," he said.

"No one good enough for you baby girl," Logan asked smiling fondly at Jenny.

"So it would seem, James seems to hate everyone we've interviewed. There's always something wrong," Kendall said annoyed.

"You'll find someone," Logan said with a chuckle.

"So what's up doc?" Kendall asked teasingly.

"Ha ha, nothing much. Kids are out and Carlos is working late. I figured I'd come and see what you were up to," Logan said shrugging.

"This is it, just letting Jenny play herself out," Kendall said gesturing to Jenny who was oblivious to the two as she rammed her bike into the arm chair trying to get past it.

"So have you heard from Adam yet?" Logan asked cautiously.

"No, and I don't like it," Kendall sighed. "He left a note, so the police aren't to worried especially since Adam has always been like this. He...I just wish he would come home," he said.

"Give him time I'm sure he'll show up," Logan said.

"What if something has happened to him-what if-what if-?" Kendall stopped not wanting to finish that thought.

"I'm sure he's fine," Logan said reassuringly.

"I hope so," Kendall sighed.

-We Are-

Adam sighed as he stared up at the ceiling above him. It was illuminated by the early morning light coming in from the window across the room. He glanced at the alarm clock beside his bed. It was almost six thirty. Which meant he would have to get up soon and be forced to work.

Adam wanted nothing more than to just stay and bed and not deal with life. He wanted to forget the last few months of his life. It would make everything so much easier.

Adam sighed once more and got out of bed. He walked over to the window. The sun was coming up, and it the cool autumn air was crisp. He sighed as he stood there.

Adam had left his life in Los Angeles behind. It had been the hardest thing he had ever done. He left his family and friends behind and hadn't looked back. It wasn't easy, especially since he missed his daughter and Cooper, his ex-fiancé. He still cared for them, but things had changed. Cooper wanted different things then Adam. They had argued over everything and Adam had gotten scared and left. He hadn't talked to anyone since. He knew they were all probably worried, but he couldn't talk to them without feeling so guilty for leaving his family.

The door opened behind him. Adam didn't tense or move at all. He had been expecting it. She was better than any alarm he could set. Alway the same time every morning. She was just here to wake him up was all. She needed to make sure he was getting ready for another long day of work.

"Adam?"

**Big thanks to all for the support. lots happening and I don't have much time. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Any guesses as to where Adam is?**

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	3. Denial

**Thanks for the reviews. I don't have time right now to do mentions, sorry. Just know if you reviewed I read it and apperciated it.**

**Chapter 3: Denial**

"You're wrong," Miles said as Lucas tried to tell him all about Zombie Attack 2: Back from the Dead and Zombie Attack 3. He was trying to tell Miles how the characters had survived the second game.

They were waiting for the bell for homeroom. They were sitting alone arguing. The girls were off doing god knows what and Miles hadn't seen Kyle yet.

"How am I wrong, they were in the third game. They weren't named but you know it was them. They wore the same clothes. I'm sure once the new DL content comes out you'll see I'm right," Lucas said pointing to Miles.

"You're crazy, in the last cut scene of he game their boat is attacked," Miles said.

"Yes, but we don't know if they all die, some of them could have survived," Lucas reason.

"You're delusional," Miles replied waving his hand at his brother.

"You are just in denial. I'm right and you know it," Lucas replied.

"Oh please, you're in denial," Miles countered.

"Ladies, ladies you're both pretty so stop fighting," Kyle teased as he walked up to the two. He leaned against the wall looking down at them.

"Where have you been?" Lucas asked.

"My dad is a pain in the ass," Kyle replied.

"Dude he cares about you. Sure it may seem harsh, but he's just looking out for you," Miles said.

"Well I think he cares a tad too much," Kyle replied bitterly. "He needs to back off and just let me breathe," he said.

"Oh knock it off he's not that bad," Miles said.

"He is, he's over bearing and strict. I step one toe over the line and I toast, but Leora could kill a man and dad would give her a medal," Kyle said.

"You're exaggerating," Lucas said.

"Ok maybe a bit, but he is way harder on me," Kyle said annoyed.

"Whatever dude, you should just be happy you know your dad," Miles said standing up and walking away.

Kyle was his best friend, but lately he had become a bit of a douche. He was always ragging on his dad and then disappearing for hours and asking Miles to cover for him. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but Kyle wasn't telling him why he needed to cover for him. Miles was a little tired of being walked on.

-We Are-

Erika made her way into the cafeteria. She spotted Layla and Millie siting down eating already. Erika ran over to the two. She had something she needed to tell them. She was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, you guys will never believe what I just got!" Erika exclaimed.

"What?" Layla asked with a smile.

"My parents finally got me tickets to go see Icsis!" Erika all but screamed. Icsis was her favorite band. She had a right to be excited.

"No way, really?" Layla asked smiling.

"How many tickets?" Millie asked curiously.

"Five two for them and three for us," Erika said.

"Awesome, if you left me out I'd be so mad at you," Millie said pointing a finger at Erika dramatically. Erika and Layla laughed at her.

"I could never forget you Millie," Erika said sitting down at the table finally.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Layla asked looking at Erika confused.

"Oh yeah, I was so excited I forgot," Erika said jumping up. She quickly got some food and rejoined the two. "So it's gonna be an over night thing since they couldn't get tickets to the LA show. It's in Sacramento so ask you're parents and have them call my parents if they have questions," Erika said digging a slip of paper from her pocket. "Here's my home number," she added handing it to Millie. Layla already had her home number.

"Awesome, thanks," Millie said.

"This is gonna be so much fun," Erika said excitedly.

-We Are-

Logan flipped through a report for one of his patients. He had his cell phone cradled between his ear and shoulder. He was attempting to talk to Carlos, eat his lunch, and work at the same time. It was proving to be pretty difficult.

"This is nuts Logan, I barely stepped out of my car and they were all over me," Carlos sighed.

"You're famous Carlos, we used to have to deal with this before, why is it so different now?" Logan asked as he took a bite of his food.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just not used to attention being on me like this anymore," Carlos sighed.

"Don't worry babe, I'm here for you," Logan said.

"I know, this is just a little weird to be the center of attention again," Carlos sighed.

"Los, I gotta get back to work. I'll see you later ok," Logan said looking at the time.

"Yeah I should probably get back on set as well," Carlos mumbled more to himself than to Logan.

The two said their good byes and hung up. Logan pocketed his phone and quickly took another bite of his food before tossing it. He had to get back to work.

-We Are-

Cooper tapped his foot as he waited for Jake to show up. Cooper had a class in ten minutes and he needed to get going. Jake should've been here already. His class was supposed to be out twenty minutes ago. Miri was babbling happily to her toys in his stroller. She was oblivious to her dads anxiety.

"Coop!"

Cooper looked up and saw Damien heading his way. He was relieved and co fused. He had been sure that Jake said he was coming.

"I was expecting Jake," Cooper said.

"I know his class is running late and I have an hour before my next class. He texted me and he's really sorry," Damien said stopping infront of Miri.

"I have to go, here's her stuff I'll be back to get her in an hour," Cooper said.

"Got it, go on," Damien said.

Cooper took off running. He was so glad that his classroom was close by. He never would've made it if his class had been across the campus. Cooper pulled his phone out and wondered why Jake had t texted him. He then saw he had a few missed texts from Jake.

Cooper arrived to his class with second to spare. He slid into his seat as the professor entered the room. Cooper busied himself with getting his book out and a pencil and notebook as well as his professor talked. Cooper finally looked up as his professor introduced his Teaching Assistant.

"This is my TA, Jace Munroe, he will be taking over for the day," he said.

Cooper couldn't help but stare. He remembered Jace from last week, but he thought that would be his only run in with the upper classman.

Now that Cooper wasn't in such a hurry, he had time to actually look at Jace as he spoke to the class. Jace was tall, maybe six foot, and was stunningly good looking. His hair was dark and his eyes were a palish-blue. His hair looked as if he had just rolled it of bed. His clothes were a bit preppy looking, but all in all Jace was hot.

Cooper immediately looked down at his note book and just listened to Jace talk. It was a nagging feeling, but even though Cooper was single he still felt guilt for look at Jace like that.

The hour went by so slow, Cooper was sure that time had stopped. He could help staring at Jace either. Finally Jace dismissed the class. Cooper quickly gathered his things. He moved to stand but someone was next to him.

"Could you be anymore obvious?" Mina Carmichael asked with sly grin. Mina was a friend Cooper had made in high school. Mina was kind of a teen mom in a way too, she had taken her nephew in after her sister disappeared. Mina was still only a senior in high school, but she was taking a few college classes with a program from school for teen parents.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Cooper said playing dumb.

"You've got the hots for the TA," Mina hissed at him. Cooper glanced up to Jace who was busy going over his paper work.

"Shut up," Cooper said his cheeks red. He stuffed his things in his bag and followed Mina out of the classroom.

"It's ok Coop, you're single," Mina said as they walked along to the parking lot together.

"I know, but I've got other things to focus on. I've got Miri to take care of and school, and work, and-" Cooper said.

"There is always another reason to be scared," Mina said cutting him off. Cooper stopped and looked at Mina. "Look Adam left and your hurt, but you can't just mope around. Adam may never come back and if he does will you pick up where you left off?" She asked looking at Cooper curiously.

"No, yes, no-I mean I don't know. I still care about him but maybe Adam and I aren't meant to be. Look at what we've been through and what we've both done to one another," Cooper sighed hanging his head. "We've been through some terrible shit together, but I hurt him and he's hurt me. I don't think we can ever really work out," he said.

"Look Coop, you can't spend you're life in fear of getting hurt. You have to move on and get back out there," Mina said.

"I know, but I just...miss him so much," Cooper admitted. It wasn't something Cooper had said out loud often. Ever since Adam left he tried to avoid talking about him.

"Look I gotta get back to school, but it'll get better Cooper," Mina said pulling the older male into a hug. Cooper just nodded his head. Mina let him go and took off running.

Cooer sighed, he was so conflicted. On one hand he still cared for Adam. Adam was his first real love. Adam wasn't here anymore. He had left and for all Cooper knew, he wasn't coming back.

Cooper sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket. He waited as the phone rang. He listened to the voicemail message before leaving his message.

"Adam, it's me again. I just...I wish you would come home. Miri misses you, and well...I still miss you. Just please come back."

Cooper ended the phone call with a tear slipping down his cheek. He wiped it away and turned around. He had to go pick up Miri and bring her to his mother's for the night.

-We Are-

Jake yawned as he walked into his apartment. He saw Damien sitting on the couch playing a video game. He had his headset on and was talking to someone. He waved to Jake but kept playing his game. Jake wasn't really in the mood so he waved back and made his way to their bedroom.

Jake shed his jacket and crawled into bed. He wanted nothing more for it to swallow him whole. Today had been hell, and Jake wanted to forget everything. Classes seems extra long and things just didn't seem to want to go his way. On top of all that Damien had stood Jake up for their lunch date. He was probably hanging out with Tito.

Jake was really getting fed up with Damien ditching him for Tito. It was all Damien seemed to be doing. He hardly got to see Damien, and when he did he was busy. He was either doing homework, babysitting Miri, or playing video games. Damien never seemed to have time for him anymore. Jake knew that he had been a bit busy lately too, but he was trying to make time for Damien.

"Jake?"

Jake gave a muffled groan as his reply as he buried himself deeper into the blanket. He didn't want to get out of bed ever again.

"Is everything ok?" Damien asked slowly as he walked into the room.

"Never better," Jake replied lifting his head a bit. "Classes sucked, I lost my paper that printed off so I had to reprint it only to find my last edits didn't save so I had to fix them. This day was the day from hell and I just want to go to bed."

"That bad huh?" Damien asked. He seemed oblivious to the fact that he had stood up Jake.

Jake bit his tongue and didn't say anything. He didn't want to start a fight. Instead all he said was,"It was pretty bad, now if you don't mind I just want to go to sleep and forget this day ever happened."

"Ok, I ordered a pizza and rented some movies for later if you want. I'll be out in the living room," Damien said. He turned to leave he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Oh and sorry for missing lunch my class ran late and I had a paper to finish barely had time to get to my next class. I forgot and I'm sorry Jake," he said. He left Jake sitting there.

Jake sat there a moment before he sighed. Despite how mad he was, Damien was still so sweet at times. Jake sighed and got out of bed. He walked out to the living room. Damien was sitting there.

"Day," Jake said.

"I am sorry Jake," Damien said. Jake walked over to Damien and crawled into his lap. He rested his head on Damien's shoulder. He forgave him and Damien knew that.

-We Are-

Kyle stared at the TV before him. Jared and Roldy were sitting beside him. Roldy was waiting for Noah to come out of his room. Noah wanted to go to a movie and was dragging the smart boy with him.

"I don't know why he wants me to go," Roldy mumbled.

"Oh relax Ro, it's not like he's asking you to commit murder," Jared said with a laugh. Kyle laughed as Roldy made a face.

"It's probably some dumb comedy," Roldy said.

"Which you'll probably love, just stop being such a grump and have fun for once in your life geeze," Jared said.

"Have you noticed he's always making me do things with him. Why doesn't he make you go," Roldy whined.

"He tried, but I've already seen the movie he wants to see," Jared said shrugging.

"Roldy I'm ready lets go," Noah announced as he walked out of his room wearing a tight shirt and skinny jeans. "I invited some other friends as well I hope that ok," he said smiling mischievously.

"I am not going on a blind date," Roldy said jumping up. Jared jumped up as well and stopped his friend from bolting.

"Come on Roldy, when was the last time you went on a date? I think you need to just let go and actually have some fun for once," Jared said. Roldy looked about to complain but Jared held a hand up. "Noah is this guy hot?" He asked.

"Extremely, I'd date him if I weren't going out with Nicole tonight," Noah replied.

"See, if Noah thinks he's hot that's saying something since he rarely looks at dudes even though he claims to be bi," Jared said to Roldy.

"Hey I totally went on a date with Drake and he was dreamy," Noah said.

"Drake was hot," Jared said nodding his head. "Now you two go have fun and stay out late for crying out loud. Ro just let go," Jared commanded. Roldy sighed and hung his head.

"If he's not hot Noah I will kick your ass," Rodly said pointing a finger at his friend. Noah smiled and grabbed Roldy's arm and pulled him from the apartment.

Once they were gone Kyle stood up and walked over to Jared. "I thought they were never going to leave," he said.

"Me either," Jared said pulling Kyle close and pressing their lips together. Jared led Kyle over to the couch and pushed him down onto it. He then climbed into his lap.

"Eager much?" Kyle asked playfully. Jared just grinned and pressed their lips together once more. Kyle welcomed the kiss. He tangled his fingers into the older males hair and pulled him as close as humanly possible.

Kyle and Jared had been sneaking around together for some time now. Kyle had approached Jared and told him he was sure of how he felt. He knew what he wanted and didn't care what Kendall thought. He was old enough to make his own decisions. Jared had refused at first, but Kyle wore him down. He could be annoying and persistent when he wanted to be. Jared was easy to wear down though.

Ever since they had taken what ever chance they got to hang out or secretly go on a date to the movies or some obscure restaurant. They hadn't gotten caught yet. Kyle was thankful for that. He didn't need Kendall freaking out. It would be just another reason for him to ground Kyle.

"Is everything ok?" Jared asked looking at Kyle.

"Yeah, just thinking," Kyle said slowly. "It's nothing," he added quickly.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Jared said. He was always hesitant. Kyle thought it was sweet, but he had done so much more with Lilly.

"Relax Jer, I'm not some innocent kid," Kyle said placing a hand on the back of Jared's neck and pulling him down closer. "You act like I'm some kind of virgin or something," he added.

"In a way you are, I'm you're first boyfriend," Jared said.

"Yeah and all the more reason for me to explore and get used to all the differences," Kyle said grinning. Jared laughed and crashed their lips together. Kyle's hands anchored themselves on Jared's waist.

-We Are-

Kendall felt the bed dip beside him. He flicked an eye open and saw James crawling into bed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Jamie?"

"Yeah it's me, I just got back, I didn't mean to wake you," James said smiling at his husband.

"It's ok," Kendall said sitting up enough to peck him on the lips. "How was the shoot?" he asked.

"It was good, I got some good shots," James said nodding his head. "It's ok though you can go back to sleep. We can talk in the morning," He said quickly.

"M'kay, miss you," Kendall said sleepily. He pecked the brunette once more. He laid back and pulled James into his arms. James smiled as he settled against him. "Love you Jamie," Kendall said pressing a kiss to the side of James' head.

"Love you too Ken, go back to sleep," James replied. Kendall nodded and pulled the brunette close to him.

**So much going on. Cooper is still hung up on Adam. Miles is tired of being lied to, will Kyle tell him what's going on? Kyle is dating Jared in secret. How long can they keep it a secret? Jake and Damien seem to be on rocky waters, can they make it through this?**

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	4. Through Fear and Doubt

**I'd like to thank **_germanfanfictioner, annabellex2, Franshes, The Senate, Sir RCCS, winterschild11, and DeniseDEMD_** for taking the extra time to review. That means so much to me.**

**Chapter 4: Through Fear and Doubt**

Jared sighed as he looked down at the blank page before him. He was sitting at a picnic table in the Palm Woods park, trying to clear his head. Kendall had finally announced that Inside Joke's second album was a go. They were recording new songs and still writing a few. Jared wanted to write a song for the album; however it was harder than he had thought it would be. This was something he wanted to do. He had written the song that had made Kendall like the band in the first place. Now he had to do it again, this was harder for some reason.

Jared sat back for a moment and tried let go. He needed to relax. Taking a few deep breaths, Jared picked up his pen again. He started writing, but it didn't seem right. He scribbled it out.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Jared looked up and saw Noah standing in front of him. He smiled weakly at his friend.

"Nothing," Jared sighed closing his notebook. Noah sat down next to him. "I was just trying to write a song but inspiration doesn't want to seem to hit me just yet."

"It'll come," Noah said, "maybe you just need Kyle around," he added quickly.

Jared looked over at Noah confused. What was he implying. Did he know? Jared wasn't sure, Noah was a hard book to read. He said one thing but meant another, but missed some of the obvious innuendos. Noah was complicated, yet so simple minded.

"Come on Jared, I see the way you two look at each other," Noah said.

"Noah," Jared started.

"Plus I walked in on you guys making out the other day. I forgot my sweater and came back to get it and well, let's just be glad I didn't send Roldy back for it," Noah said.

"Oh god, he'd have freaked and ran to Kendall," Jared said hanging his head.

"Something like that," Noah said nodding.

"What do you mean by that," Jared asked confused.

"Nothing, so is that why Kendall gave us those few weeks off at the beginning of summer?" Noah asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah," Jared nodded his head.

"How'd it happen?"

"I don't know. It just kind of did. I started liking him the more we hung out and I guess he felt the same, but I never thought we'd end up together. I mean we don't make any sense. He's just a kid and I'm...me," Jared sighed.

Jared was so messed up. He had never really had a serious relationship like Kyle had had with Lilly. He had never really dated someone for more than four or five months. He usually either got bored or did something stupid. Jared was far from perfect and he could not figure out what Kyle saw in him.

"Everyone deserves love Jared, even you," Noah said, "I won't say anything, but does he makes you happy?" He asked.

Jared thought about it for a moment. Kyle made him happy. Just the thought of the young blonde made him feel giddy. His stomach twisted and he got that all to familiar sensation he had just known was him falling for the blonde. Jared had fallen so many times before, only to fall flat on his face. He really hoped Kyle would catch him though. He wanted this to work more than anything. Everything just seemed to be working against them though.

"Happier than I've felt in a long time," Jared said finally. He hung his head. "Why do I always fall for the wrong guy?" He whined as he leaned against Noah.

"What makes him wrong?" Noah asked confused.

"Well for starters he's sixteen and I'm nineteen almost twenty and then his dad is our boss, and I could go on," Jared said.

"Don't fixate on the negative, be positive and let yourself be happy," Noah said pushing Jared off his shoulder with a laugh. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got a hot date with Mika Samuels, the new guys, from 6G," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Man-whore, what happened to Nicloe," Jared asked teasingly.

"She didn't like that I was seeing Taylor, so she dumped me. Mika has no problems with me seeing Taylor since we're not official or anything yet," Noah said with a shrug.

"Never one to settle are you?" Jared asked

"I'll settle when I find the one," Noah said smiling, "until then I don't see a problem."

Noah stood up and left, leaving Jared alone once more. Jared sighed and looked down at his notebook. Noah's words still replaying in his head, 'Don't fixate on the negative, be positive and let yourself be happy.'

-We Are-

Kyle sighed as he rested his chin on his hand. He was sitting with Miles, Jayda and Lucas in the cafeteria. Ever since he and Lilly broke up the group had split into two. Jayda and Lucas divided their time between both groups. Miles usually ate lunch with Kyle. Caleb and Leora usually sat with Lilly.

Kyle wasn't listening to the conversation going on around him. His thoughts were elsewhere. All he seemed to think about was Jared and how much he missed the bleached blonde right now. He had never felt this way before. With Lilly they had always been together. They rarely had time apart and maybe that had been downfall. There had never been time to miss one another. They were always there and on top of one another. That wasn't really a healthy relationship.

With Jared everything was different. They had been dating for almost three months now and Kyle had never been happier. There was just something about him. He was honest and funny. Jared wasn't always kind, be he tried to be unless you pissed him off. Once he was mad there was no calming him down. It was best to let him blow off steam, that usually turned out fun for the young blonde. Kyle and Jared had fooled around a bit, but Jared didn't want to have sex yet. He still seemed fixated on the age difference. All in all Kyle was happy with the way things were. He made Kyle just feel happy and more relaxed. He didn't feel pressured to be the perfect boyfriend, but he sure tried. He'd ask Jared on dates and he'd agree as long as they were somewhere they couldn't been seen. Kyle was just happy that Jared wanted to even date him.

Kyle had to lie to his dads, but they would never understand. They'd really go out of their way to keep him and Jared apart, if they knew. He didn't want that, so a secret relationship was the only way for now. Kyle had to think of a way to break it too them without them getting too mad. It had been almost three months and every scenario Kyle ran through in his mind turned out bad.

"Earth to Kyle."

Miles waved a had in front of Kyle's face. Kyle jumped startled slightly and looked over at his friend. He hadn't realize he had started spacing out.

"What was that?" Kyle asked.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the Zombie movie marathon they are having at theater across town tonight. It's gonna be Dead Rising, Deadwood, and Zombie Dairies. Jayda and Lucas are in and I'm sure we can convince Caleb to go as well," Miles said quickly.

"Uh what is today? Friday?" Kyle asked slowly. He pulled his phone out. He was sure Noah had asked him if he was going.

"Really you have plans already?" Miles asked sounding annoyed.

"Yes, well actually Noah wanted to go see that too," Kyle said making sure it was the same thing.

"Who's Noah? A special friend?" Lucas asked wiggling his eyebrows at the blonde.

"Just a friend, he's part of my dad's band Inside Joke. My dad manages them. He's really into Zombie movies and games. He's cool, mind if I invite him," Kyle asked.

"Just him?" Miles asked arching a brow at Kyle.

"Well if I invite Noah, he'll probably drag Roldy along and he'll beg Jared to go so he doesn't have to be alone when Noah ditches him and Matt won't want to be left out," Kyle said.

"Are they cool?" Lucas asked.

"Dude they're in a band and their famous. They are very cool," Kyle said.

"Sweet, the more the merrier," Lucas said with a smile.

Kyle looked over at Miles who didn't look too happy with him. He wasn't sure why, but Miles seemed to not be too happy with Kyle lately. Something was bugging his friend. Kyle felt bad for not knowing what it was. He wasn't being a very good friend lately. All his time had been devoted to Jared. He needed to stop and take a step back. He needed to spend some time with his friends before he lost them.

-We Are-

Cooper smiled as he watched Miri move about the living room playing with her toys. Cooper didn't have a class until afternoon. He was taking time to just spend some time with Miri.

Miri was over a year old now and getting good at walking. Talking was coming slowly. She babbled a lot and pointed to what she wanted. She was right on track with her development though. Doctors had been a bit skeptical at first, since she had been born prematurely, but she was doing fine.

"Da," Miri said pointing at Cooper. She ran over to him with a doll in her hand. She placed it in his lap.

"For me? Thank you Miri," Cooper said scooping the girl up in his arms. He kissed her on the cheek. Miri giggled and grabbed the doll. She stared babbling to it.

Cooper couldn't help but smile as he watched his daughter. She was growing up so fast. In the blink of an eye she went from barely doing anything to doing everything. One day she couldn't even lift herself from the floor, and now she hardly touched the floor when she ran. She was advancing so much, and Adam was missing it.

Cooper mentally cursed himself. He didn't want to think about Adam anymore. There was a chance he would never see Adam again. Adam had left and that was all there was too it. That was what Cooper had to tell himself. He had to force himself to be mad at Adam, when all he wanted was for Adam to come back. He needed closure, he just wasn't sure how to get it.

-We Are-

Kendall yawned as he looked over some of the news on the boys, if you could call rag mags news. As their manager it was his job to make sure they had good press and to try and stop the bad press. There was nothing but favorable reviews for the boys.

"You read that trash?"

Kendall looked up at Penelope. She was grinning at him. Kendall arched a brow in silent question.

"Why the gossip magazines?" Penelope asked.

"I gotta make sure my boys are getting good press, even if it's just gossip," Kendall said, "now what can I help you with Pen?" He asked.

"Well, Hawk Records is trying to make a come back. Hawk's son wants to make a name for himself. He's trying to steal the boys. I hear he's got someone in the Palm Woods scouting them out," Penelope said quickly.

"Let him try all he wants, the boys won't turn on me," Kendall said cockily. Penelope smiled and nodded her head. "Do you doubt them?" Kendall asked curiously

"I know those boys are loyal, but all it takes is a pretty face to lure them away," Penelope said.

"Don't worry I have faith in the boys," Kendall said. Penelope nodded her head and turned to leave. She stopped.

"Kelly also wanted me to give this to you," Penelope said walking over to his desk and setting a folder down. "The boys are getting popular. People want them touring again," she said.

"I know that's why we're working on some new music," Kendall said.

"No they really want them, look at some of the emails Kelly's gotten," Penelope said as she walked away.

Kendall grabbed the folder and started leafing through the papers in there. There were lots of request for the boys to open for other bands or tour with them. Kendall was a little surprised at how in demand the boys were.

-We Are-

"Lillian Mitchell," Leora sing songed as she walked into the smart girls bedroom. Lilly was sitting on her bed reading a book. She glanced up at her friend and realized she wasn't alone. Rion was with her as well.

"What's up?" Lilly asked.

"Since the guys and Jay are going to that Zombie thing I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me and Ri," Leora said falling down onto Lilly's bed beside her.

"I don't know, I kind of just wanted to spend a night in," Lilly said slowly.

"Come on Lil, let's go have some fun," Rion said.

"I don't really feel like going out," Lilly said, "that shouldn't stop you guys though. Go have fun," she added.

"Boo! Party pooper, come on," Leora said snatching Lilly's book. "All you ever seem to do lately, is stay home and read or do home work. What happened to my best friend," Leora asked.

"I don't know what you mean. I just don't feel like going out," Lilly said.

"Come on Lil, live a little," Leora said poking Lilly in the side. Lilly squirmed away and glared at Leora. She wasn't in the mood for this.

"Is this still about Kyle? I thought you were over it," Leora asked sitting up and looking at Lilly. "He's not worth your happiness Lil. I mean you can't let what he did hold you back. There is someone out there for you and you'll never find them if you sit here at home," she said.

"It's not about Kyle. It's...I just don't want to go out," Lilly said with finality in her voice. She wasn't going to argue right now.

"Whatever, stay in read your dumb book," Leora said tossing it onto the bed and jumping up. "Come on Rion let's leave her to wallow in self pity. Maybe we can join the guys after all," she said.

Leora left the room. Rion glance apologetically at Lilly and followed the blonde girl from the room.

Lilly sat there glaring at the door. She didn't want to admit Leora was right, but she was. This was still about Kyle. She was still hurting and all she wanted to do was stay in and be alone. Every time she saw Kyle she felt like her chest was collapsing in on her and she couldn't breathe. She hated to admit it, but she was still in love with Kyle.

Lilly hung her head in silent shame. Fear was a big part her life now. She lived in fear of being hurt and doubt of never being happy again. She needed to get over this somehow. There had to be a light at the end of the tunnel, even if she couldn't see it now.

-We Are-

Kyle followed Miles and Jayda into the theater. They bought their tickets and they headed to the concession stand where Lucas, Caleb, Leora and Rion were already waiting for them. Kyle was confused to see the girls they. They had turned down the offer to go earlier.

"Le? Rion? What do we owe the pleasure?" Miles asked walking over to Rion and pecking her on the cheek.

"Just cause we're girls doesn't mean we don't like Zombie movies," Leora said. Rion nodded her head in agreement.

"Awesome, glad you could make it," Miles said.

"Way to ruin guys night Le," Kyle said shaking his head.

"Guys night? I'm a guy now?" Jayda asked.

"Relax, it'll be fine," Lucas said with a smile. "We're gonna be watching zombie movies. It's gonna be awesome."

"Kyle!"

Kyle looked up and saw Noah running towards him grinning. Roldy, Jared, and Matt were behind him. They were all shaking they're heads. Noah was a bit much at times. Kyle smiled as he looked at Jared. His heart skipped a beat and his pulse started racing. Jared smiled back at him.

"Hey Noah, glad you could make it," Kyle said laughing. The other three joined them and Kyle made introductions. Everyone greeted one another.

Soon snacks were bought everyone was making their way into the theater they were early so the theater wasn't completely packed. There was enough room for the group to sit together in two rows on the isle. Miles, Kyle, Jared, Noah, Roldy and Matt sat behind Caleb, Leora, Rion, Jayda, and Lucas. Kyle managed to sit between Miles and Jared. He glanced at Jared and gave him a small smile, which Jared returned.

The group started chatting amongst themselves for a bit. The marathon didn't start for another half hour still. The theater was filling up pretty quickly.

"So you guys, like, work for Kyle's dad right?" Miles asked turning to look at the four on he other side of Kyle.

"Yeah, we're in a band and we are in pretty high demand," Noah said cockily.

"Yeah, Kendall and Kelly are talking about sending us on tour with Icsis and TBA," Roldy said.

"TBA sucks," Kyle said quickly. This was an argument he and Jared had had many times. His mind had not been changed no matter how hard Jared tried. He looked at Jared who was looking at him. He couldn't read his expression.

"No they don't," Caleb said turning to face Kyle having heard his comment.

"Sorry Caleb I know Jackie is your cousin and all but their music sucks," Kyle said unapologetically.

"I guess that's your opinion, it's wrong, but it's your opinion," Caleb said.

"So funny," Kyle said sticking his tongue out at Caleb. "But think about it all they sing is either songs about being mad or cheesy love songs," he said.

"News flash that's like every band out there," Miles said.

"I agree, but they over play it and rehash the same thing with different words. I'm sorry Caleb, I made this opinion before I even knew Jackie was your cousin," Kyle said.

"It's ok Kyle, everyone is entitled to their opinions," Caleb said.

"Cheesy love songs?" Jared asked.

"Just about all love songs are cheesy," Kyle said.

"As fun as listening to Kyle express his opinions on music, how about a subject change?" Rion suggested.

"Another tour? Didn't you guys just get off tour?" Leora asked turning to the guys.

"Back in April, it was a short tour though," Jared replied.

"But apparently that concert we did with your dads really got us noticed," Noah said.

"Now everybody wants us. We've got the BTR seal of approval," Matt said.

"If Kendall signs the contract we could be touring as soon as next month," Roldy said.

"Cool, I'll bet it'll be fun," Kyle said looking at Jared. This was news to him. The bleached blonde hadn't mentioned it before. Maybe he didn't care as much as Kyle had thought.

-We Are-

Kendall sighed as he fell down on the couch next to James. They had the house all to themselves for the night. Kyle and Leora were out to the movies and it was a movie marathon at that. They wouldn't be home for several hours. Kendall had managed to talk his mother into watching Jenny for the night as well. She was always willing to watch her granddaughter.

"So what shall we do?" Kendall asked pulling the brunette close to him.

"You it's been awhile since we had the house alone, why don't I cook you something nice," James said slowly, "give me an hour and you can catch up on your sports and then after dinner, maybe a movie or something," he said with a flirty wink. Kendall grinned and pulled the James into a kiss. James jumped up and Kendall playfully smacked his ass.

"Not yet," James said giving the blonde another wink. "I'll be back I have some shopping to do," he said as he left the living room.

Kendall sat there with a smile. This night was shaping up nicely. He'd have a nice home date night with James.

-We Are-

Layla nervously played with the hem of her shirt. She was debating asking Logan about going to the Icsis concert since Carlos was working late. She wasn't sure what he was going to say. Him and Carlos had let her go with Millie and her parents to a concert last year, but this was different. This time Erika, her girlfriend would be there.

"Uh, dad," Layla said slowly.

"What's up Lay?" Logan asked.

"Um I've got a question," Layla said slowly. She still wasn't sure how to ask.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"Ok so uh, Erika got tickets to see Icsis in concert and she got extra tickets for me and Millie. Can I go?" Layla asked.

"When and Where Lay," Logan asked.

"Well, they couldn't get tickets to the LA show it sold out to quickly. Hey had to get tickets to the Sacramento show. It would most likely be an over night thing," Layla said quickly.

"Ok, let me talk to your papi, and Erika's parents and I will let you know," Logan said.

"Ok sounds fair," Layla said nodding her head. She left the room and pulled her cell phone out to text Millie and Erika, she didn't have a definite answer, but she had asked. She was sure they would let her go.

-We Are-

Kendall looked to his side. James was laying against him sleeping. James had cooked him a nice dinner. Shrimp pasta with a tomato sauce. It had been delicious. Afterwards they had decided to watch a movie. Half way through James had fallen asleep.

Kendall was trying to decide on if he wanted to wake James or not. He looked so peaceful and deserved a rest. James was working hard at making a comeback. He had been working his butt off the last few weeks. He had done three shoots already and had two more planned next week. On top of all that he tried his best to take care of Jenny when Kendall was working and Miri when Cooper needed it. James deserved a break.

James seemed to have other ideas as he started to stir. He looked up at the blonde. He gave him a small smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you," James said softly as he sat up running his eyes. "Is it over?"

"Yeah, it's ok babe, you were tired," Kendall said pressing a kiss to his cheek. James smiled and turned to kiss the blonde on the lips. Kendall grinned and kissed back. It was a slow, sweet, and full of love.

"I love you Ken," James sighed. Kendall grinned and returned the words to him. He leaned in and captured his lips for another kiss. James wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck.

The phone started ringing. James parted with Kendall to look at it. Kendall grabbed his face and guided face back to his. James tried to pull away but Kendall wouldn't let him.

"Leave it if it's important they'll leave a message or call back," Kendall said as their answering machine picked up. Kendall and James paused to listen for a moment.

"Uh...dad, pops it's me...Adam. I just wanted to call and let you know I'm ok..."

Kendall and James shared a look before jumping up to grab the phone. They managed to knock it to the floor as Adam continued.

"I'm fine. I just need some time to myself. Don't worry, I'm fine...so yeah, bye."

James grabbed the phone and pressed the talk buton. "Adam?" All he heard was dial tone. James cursed to himself before turning to face Kendall.

"I am sorry James," Kendall said quickly. He didn't see anger in his eyes but something else.

"He's ok," James said smiling. He walked up to the blonde and hugged him. "He's fine," he said.

"James we don't know for sure," Kendall said.

"Look at the number he called from its a Minnesota number," James said handing the phone to Kendall. "He either with my mom or my dad," he said breathing a sight of relief.

"Probably your mom, she babies them so bad," Kendall said feeling a weight lift off his chest. Adam was ok, that was the best news he had heard in awhile.

**So much going on. Jared and Kyle are fighting with their feelings for one another. Inside Joke might go on tour? Will that affect their relationship? Cooper is slowly moving on, will he get the closure he needs? Kendall and James know Adam is safe, will he come back?**

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	5. Closure

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry for the lack of mentions, I'm having trouble with editing my docs. **

**Chapter 5: Closure**

Adam yawned as he sat up in bed. He stretched and his back cracked and arms ached. He blinked a few times before shutting his alarm off. He got out of bed and started getting ready for the day. He no longer had to work for Brooke. Her secretary was back from her vacation, so Adam was free to do as he pleased today.

Adam made his way down to the kitchen where Brooke was quickly eating and talking on the phone. Adam just waved and grabbed the plate she had prepared for him. He didn't need her to do it, but she always did. Maybe it was a grandma thing.

Brooke hung up her cell phone and turned to Adam. "I have to go to work early, but I need to talk to you today. So why don't you come by the office around noon and we can have lunch together," she said.

"Ok, I'll be there, I was just gonna wander around today. Nothing big planned," Adam shrugged nodding his head. Brooke smiled and said her good byes as she quickly left the kitchen.

Adam sighed and sat down alone at the table. He knew what she wanted to talk about, and Adam wasn't really ready. She wanted to talk about him leaving LA and if he wanted to go back. Adam wanted to go back more than anything, but things wouldn't be the same. He and Cooper had fought and words had been said that couldn't be taken back. Adam had gotten mad and been hurt. He wanted to hurt Cooper and he knew he had. Cooper had been calling his cell for weeks now leaving messages. Adam listened to every single one and his heart broke more with each message.

If Adam went back to LA nothing would be the same. He didn't expect anyone to welcome him back with open arms. He hadn't said a word to anyone, he had just up and left. He knew Cooper would probably get even angrier at him for come back now. Damien would probably have a few choice words for him as well. Kendall and James would be glad he was ok and then yell at him for leaving. However if Adam didn't go back he's lose his family. Time was running out and the longer he waited the less likely they'd be to forgive him.

Adam was so conflicted right now.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Adam pulled it out and smiled as he saw the text.

From: Mason

Since you have the day off and I don't have classes today lets hit the beach.

Adam sent a quick reply before putting his phone away. He quickly finished his breakfast and headed out the door.

-We Are-

Cooper was sitting in the quad alone working on his English paper. Miri was with Kendall and James for the day. She loved going there and playing with Jenny. Cooper was so thankful that they had remained by his side throughout this whole Adam leaving thing. They were a big help with taking care of Miri for him. Even his mother was a big help, she was taking Miri for the night as well so Cooper could get some school work done.

Cooper shook his head. He needed to focus on his paper. Adam had to be the furthest thing from his mind.

"Coop!" Jake said sliding into the bench beside him. Cooper glanced up at Jake.

"What's up Jake?" Cooper asked.

"Adam finally called, I mean he left a message, but he's alright. He called from a Minnesota number, so that means he either with grandma Brooke or grandpa Eli," Jake said practically bouncing. "Isn't that great?"

Cooper sat there looking at Jake. He didn't know what he was expected to say here. On one hand he was excited that Adam had called and he was ok, but on the other he was upset. Was Adam gonna come waltzing back and expect everything to be the same? Cooper blinked and looked at Jake.

"Ok," was all Cooper said.

"Ok?" Jake asked slowly. "This is great news. We know he's alive and well," he said oblivious to the mental anguish Cooper was going through.

"I don't know what to say Jake," Cooper said slowly. "I mean what do you want from me? He left me alone with our daughter. I've had to take care of her and keep up in school and hold down a job, and then he calls. 'I'm ok. I'm fine' he can't just come back and expect me to welcome him with open arms. I've spent almost two months now trying to figure out how to...how to be on my own and take care of Miri. I-I-I need to be alone!" Cooper closed his laptop and jumped up barely grabbing his bag. He stormed off shoving his laptop into his bag.

Cooper turned a corner and ran into something solid. He fell to the ground and looked up. He saw Jace standing over him. Cooper gaped at the dark haired man.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Jace said holding out his hand to help Cooper up.

"Jace," Cooper said quickly his cheeks going red. "I'm so sorry I was just..." He trailed off. He wasn't really sure what he was doing.

"Just racing off again?" Jace asked with a smile.

"Kind of yeah, I've been working too hard just needed to clear my head a bit," Cooper replied. Jace probably wasn't interested in hearing his problems.

"I know what you mean, I'm about to do that too, care to join me? It'll be fun," Jace offered. Cooper bit his lip and glanced over his shoulder as if he could still see Jake sitting in the quad.

"What did you have in mind?" Cooper asked.

"It'll be fun, just trust me," Jace said taking Cooper's hand and leading him back into the quad.

Cooper had no idea where Jace was taking him. For some reason though Cooper trusted him.

-We Are-

Kendall was pacing back and forth in the living room with the phone pressed to his ear. He let out a frustrated groan as he got Kyle's voicemail again. He was getting tired of this. Kyle was getting out of control and heading for disaster real quick.

James was sitting on the couch watching Kendall. Jenny and Miri were upstairs taking a nap. James hadn't said a word since He had found the blonde trying to call Kyle.

"I'm gonna kill that boy," Kendall said annoyed.

"Kendall calm down, I'm sure he's fine," James said.

"He was grounded for a reason James," Kendall said, "he missed curfew three times already," he said.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on him," James asked.

"James, rules are set for a reason. I'm just looking out for him and Leora. They are at that age where people can easily pressure them," Kendall said.

"They are old enough to know better than that. They won't do anything like that. They are good kids," James assured his husband.

"You say that now, but it won't be long before one of them is pregnant and the other in the hospital for doing something stupid," Kendall said looking down at the floor.

"Kendall, they are not Jake or Adam," James said.

"I know that James," Kendall snapped.

"I don't think you do," James said standing up. "Kyle is a big boy and he knows right from wrong," he said.

"It's not Kyle I don't trust, it's Jared," Kendall said annoyed. James arched a brow at the blonde. "Don't be dumb James, where do you think he's been disappearing to," he said.

"You brought this on yourself by forbidding Kyle to see him," James said shaking his head. "I mean if you had left it be they'd have burned out by now," he said.

"This is what we get for letting him date, I told you this would happen," Kendall said.

"No, no, this isn't my fault," James said shaking his head.

"I didn't say that, I just...I don't trust Jared. He's using Kyle to replace his crush on me. I don't want Kyle getting hurt," Kendall said.

"Relationships aren't easy, Kendall. People break up and most times someone gets hurt. Kyle's gotta learn sometime," James said.

Kendall sighed and fell down onto the couch next to James. "Why do kids have to grow up?"

"It's a part of life Ken," James replied.

"Maybe you're right though, maybe I am a bit too strict," Kendall sighed.

-We Are-

Kyle quickly texted Miles. He had had his cell phone on silent while he was with Jared. He had missed a bunch of Kendall's phone calls. He was beyond pissed at Kyle. Miles would cover for Kyle, he always had his back. Kyle approached the Mitchell house and Miles opened the door. They quickly made their way to his bedroom.

"Before I fucking cover for your lying ass tell me what it is you were doing to get your dad so pissed," Miles demanded.

"Miles please I will explain, just give me like five minutes," Kyle pleaded.

"Why should I? All you do is use me to cover for you when you go all AWOL," Miles said annoyed.

"Miles please," Kyle said as there was a knock at the door before it opened.

"Miles you haven't-Kyle," Logan stopped mid-sentence.

"Hey," Kyle said with a smile. It was no secret that Logan hadn't been very happy with Kyle, but at least the death glares had stopped.

"What's up dad? Kyle and I have been playing video games all day and were about to head to the mall?" Miles said.

"Oh, Kyle your dad is looking for you. Apparently he's been calling you all day," Logan said. Kyle pulled his phone from his pocket and groaned for effect.

"I left it on silent, how mad is he?" Kyle asked.

"I'll go talk him down," Logan assured Kyle. He left the room and Miles rounded on Kyle.

"It's Jared isn't it?" Miles asked glaring at the blonde. Kyle gaped at Miles. "You could've told me. I still would've covered for you."

"How did you know?" Kyle asked.

"That night we went to the movies you couldn't keep your eyes off of him," Miles said shaking his had. "He could stop staring at you either. So how long has this been a thing?" He asked.

"You're not mad at me? I've been a real shitty friend lately," Kyle said.

"Dude I am pissed that you've been a shitty friend, putting your boy toy before your best friend that's just sloppy dude," Miles said shaking his head.

"Miles look I'm sorry, I just wanted to be sure of things before I told someone. I wanted to make sure he wanted me for me not because...well you know," Kyle said hanging his head.

"Because of your dad?" Miles asked. Kyle nodded his head. "So what's the verdict?" He asked.

"To be determined still, he's leaving for tour and it might even be international," Kyle sighed.

"Then tell him how you feel dude. I'm sure if you do he won't want to do it," Miles said.

"I can't, this is his dream. He wants to be famous and who am I to stop him," Kyle said hanging his head.

Kyle sighed and turned away from Miles. He didn't want to have this discussion right now. He hadn't even talked to Jared yet about this. Every time they got together Kyle avoided talking about the tour. They had talked about it once, and that was it.

Kyle knew the tour would be with Icsis and TBA. There was a US leg of tour and a month break and then a European tour. Jared was for sure they were going on the US leg and Kendall was debating on the European leg. Jared wasn't sure if Inside Joke was ready to go international, but Kendall and Kelly seemed sure of them.

"Kyle," Miles said.

"I gotta go, my dad probably wants to kill me," Kyle said. He left the room.

-We Are-

Jake made his way into the apartment carrying grocery bags. He had gone shopping and Damien was nowhere to be found. He had been trying to call Damien all afternoon. He didn't answer his phone and Jake was starting to get annoyed. Jake stopped when he saw flowers sitting on the table. He smiled and walked over to them.

"Day?" Jake called out. He heard movement behind him Jake turned around and his smile fell. Damien wasn't standing behind him. "Who are you?"

Standing there was a Hispanic looking boy. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He looked confused.

"Jake," Damien said running into the room. "I can explain," he said quickly.

"That would be nice," Jake said.

"This is Tito I and he was helping me with something. You weren't supposed to be home for another hour," Damien said.

"Not very helpful Damien," Jake said before turning to Tito. "It's nice to finally meet you. Damien hasn't stopped talking about you and your friends since he got back," he said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Damien doesn't shut up about you either," Tito said with a slight Italian accent.

"Tito, Jake and I need a moment. I'll call you later," Damien said.

"Alright, I'll see you later," Tito said quickly. He left the apartment and Damien looked guiltily at Jake.

"So I was trying to set up a surprise for you. I asked Tito for help, but you weren't supposed to be home yet. What happened to your class?" Damien asked.

"It was cancelled, which you would know if you'd answer your phone," Jake said, "anyways I did the shopping like I said I would. So that's Tito?" He asked.

"Yes that was Tito I was planning on introducing you to him soon. He's really cool and his girlfriend is nice too," Damien said.

"I never suspected Tito was gay," Jake said.

"Oh please Jake, you get all moody when I mention going out with him and the guys. I've been trying to find a time where we're not busy so you could meet him," Damien said.

"I get moody because you never seem to want to spend time with me. It's always Tito this and Tito that. You're either in class or working when you're not going out with Tito. I mean you forgot our lunch date. You haven't touched me in weeks. All I seem to get is a quick kiss and a good bye. I just feel..." Jake trailed off. He looked away from Damien.

"Neglected?" Damien asked. Jake looked back to his husband and nodded his head. "I've noticed and I was working on fixing it. Tito was gonna help me make you dinner and then set up a nice romantic evening for you and I. I wanted it to be special," Damien said. He walked over to Jake and grabbed his arm. He led him into their bedroom. There was candles, flowers and new silk sheets laying on the bed. "I was making sure we had everything when you showed up." Damien said.

"Day," Jake said breathlessly.

"Oh," Damien led Jake back out to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled some items out. "I also bought you some strawberries and chocolate syrup because I know how much love love them," he said.

"Thank you," Jake said smiling. He pulled Damien into a kiss. "We can still have that romantic evening. I can help cook or set up the bedroom if you like," he said.

"Ok you can set up the room, but leave all the cooking to me," Damien said.

"Ok, but first let's put the groceries away," Jake said. Damien grinned and nodded his head.

-We Are-

Carlos yawned as he nestled back into the couch for comfort. He was tired and it was his day off. He had done all his scenes for the next two episodes and he had a few days off. It was good to not have to get up at the crack of dawn to be on set and stay until way after the sun went down.

"Los."

Carlos cracked an eye open as Logan walked into the room. He smiled at his husband. He patted the couch beside him.

"Tired?" Logan asked.

"Just a little," Carlos replied. Logan chuckled and sat down next to him. He grabbed the TV remote.

"Let's watch a movie then and we can cuddle," Logan said pulling the Latino close. "Maybe after the kids get home we can go out for supper tonight," he suggested.

"Sounds nice," Carlos said.

"Great, you can take a nap if you want," Logan said. Carlos smiled and pecked Logan on the cheek.

Carlos sat back and rested his head on Logan's shoulder. Logan put a movie on. The two relaxed as it started. Carlos couldn't help but feel content here with Logan. Things were just great.

-We Are-

Cooper smiled as he watched Jace move about telling a story to his friends. He had was making wild gestures and laughing with his friends. Jace had ended up bringing to Cooper to a small cafe close to campus. Jace had met his friend there. They all seemed really cool and liked Cooper. Jessica, the blonde girl with bright green eyes was especially nice to Cooper. Nate, the brown eyed brunette boy; and Stan, the ginger haired green eyed boy; seemed to wonder why Cooper was there, but didn't say anything. As the evening progressed they seemed to come around. Soon they were all laughing and having a good time.

"Jace, this was fun but I've got a big test tomorrow and I need to get some studying done," Jessica said standing up. She looked to Nate. Nate smacked Stan's arm.

"Come on Stan lets give the girl a ride home," Nate said.

"Princess, why can't you just take a cab?" Stan sighed standing up as well.

"This is how you treat your sister?" Nate asked with a chuckle.

"Bite me," Stan said.

"Later," Nate replied with a wink.

"Ooh, kinky," Stan said.

"Please guys, taxi cabs are so gross," Jessica whined.

"Relax princess we'll give you a ride, whether your brother wants to or not," Nate said.

"Sometimes I feel like you're dating her not me," Stan said annoyed.

"Stan just shut up and give your sister a ride back to campus," Jace said laughing. The three said their good byes.

"Oh and Cooper it was nice meeting you," Jessica said with a smile.

"Barking up the wrong tree Princess," Stan said as he ushered the blonde girl away. The two bickering the whole way.

"Sorry about Stan, it's his time of the month, it was great meeting you though," Nate said.

"You too," Cooper replied akawardly. Jace chuckled and moved over to sit beside Cooper. "They are interesting," Cooper said.

"Stan's a grouch, but Nate's been my best friend since high school, once he started dating Stan I met Jess and she's just a doll. I love her," Jace said.

"I've noticed she's a bit of a princess though," Cooper joked. Jace looked at Cooper and laughed. Cooper smiled.

"Jessie is a little princess with a fear of germs, hence the aversion to taxi cabs," Jace said. The two fell into silence for a moment. "So was this fun?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, it was way more fun then I had planned for the night. My first night off and I planned to study and finish my English paper," Cooper said with a grin.

"Professor Dumbbum is so lame," Jace said before placing a hand over his mouth. "I meant Dunham," he added hastily.

"So Dumbbum isn't a new name," Cooper said with a laugh.

"Not at all," Jace said.

"How'd you get to be his TA," Cooper asked.

"I want to be an English teacher," Jace said.

"Really?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, I like teaching," Jace said simply.

"Thank you," Cooper said after a moment. Jace arched a brow at him. "For inviting me out, and making me have a good time in I don't know how long," He explained.

"Too busy studying freshie," Jace teased.

"Something like that," Cooper said nodding. He looked at his phone for the time and sighed. "I should probably get going. I have an English paper due tomorrow, which you already know because you assigned it," he teased.

"Come on I'll walk you to your car then," Jace said. He stood up and helped Cooper up. They exited the cafe and headed down the street to Cooper's car. Once they were there Cooper stopped and turned to Jace.

"Thanks again Jace, this was fun," Cooper said suddenly nervous.

"No problem, you're not that bad for a freshie," Jace teased. Cooper laughed and suddenly found Jace standing really close to him. "You're really cool Cooper," he said.

"Thanks," Cooper said swallowing thickly. Next thing he knew Jace was kissing him. Cooper gasped and allowed Jace to kiss him before pushing him away. "Jace, I'm sorry...I just...I have to go," Cooper said. He quickly got into his car. He drove off, still thinking about that kiss.

Cooper had wanted Jace to do that so bad, but when he did all Cooper thought about was Adam. He didn't want to think about Adam anymore. He wanted to be able to move on. He wanted nothing more than to forget Adam.

Cooper pulled his cell phone out and dialed the same number he always dialed. He got the voicemail again. Cooper sighed and took a deep breath before talking.

-We Are-

Logan smiled as he looked at his family. They were all put together eating. Lilly, Miles, and Lucas were all talking and laughing together. Carlos was holding Layla's attention and they were both grinning ear to ear as the spoke rapid Spanish back and forth.

This was nice, Logan wouldn't trade this for the world.

"Logan," Carlos said getting his attention.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"Layla was just asking me about a concert she told me she asked you about already," Carlos said.

"Oh, I forgot Lay, I'm sorry," Logan said looking to their youngest daughter. "I did call Justine and she said her and Tyke are gonna be the concert and they'd look after the girls. She assured me they would be safe," Logan said quickly.

"What band is it?" Carlos asked looking at Layla.

"Icsis, only the coolest band ever," Layla said.

"Icsis? I think Kendall's band it touring with them," Miles said quickly.

"I don't see a problem, I mean I trust Justine," Carlos said looking at Logan.

"I think you just got a yes Lay," Logan said. Layla jumped up excitedly.

"However, if you want spending money, you have to do some chores around the house," Carlos said.

"Of course, thank you dad, thank you papi," Layla said hugging the two. She quickly sat back down with her phone in her hands.

-We Are-

Adam yawned as he made his way into his bedroom. He was still thinking about his lunch date with Brooke. She had of course asked him why he left and told him he should go back. Adam refused to tell her why he left. She'd think it was stupid and call him out on it. She would also most likely call Kendall and James. Adam didn't want that just yet. He wasn't ready to face them.

Things were complicated. Growing up complicated things and Adam had been pushed to grow up fast after he had Miri. He just wished he could still be a kid sometimes. Adam just wanted to forget.

Adam started getting ready for bed. He stripped his shirt and jeans off. He pulled his phone from his jeans pocket and saw he had two missed calls. He looked at the numbers; Damien and Cooper. He's other before checking his voice mail.

Damien had called him once since he had left. He had been so pissed at Adam for leaving. He hadn't held back either. Adam hadn't expected anything less from his best friend. Damien was always honest with Adam, even if the truth hurt.

Cooper on the other hand had called several times. His messages had turned from begging Adam to come back to asking why he left to just updating him on Miri or life.

"Adam, look I know you left and you probably haven't checked your phone, but I gotta say this in case you got my last message. I'm sorry for the way I yelled. I was upset that you could do something like this. Man you just need to come home, no questions will be asked just one back. We all miss you, especially Miri. Cooper hasn't been the same since you left either. Just please Adam, come home."

Damien's message ended. Adam sighed, if only things were that easy. Sure Damien would give him a little space but his family wouldn't.

"Adam, it's me. I know I've left you like a million messages, but this one is kind of important. No, I mean really important. I just want you to know I got your message loud and clear now. You're not coming back. I messed up big time. I still care about you, probably always will, but I get it. I just needed to get this off my chest so I can finally move on. So what I'm finally saying is good bye Adam."

**We finally got to see a little more of what Adam is up to. Who is Mason? Jace is interested in Cooper, is Cooper interested? What do you think about Cooper's message to Adam? Kyle is having trouble coming to full terms with his feelings, will be figure them out in time? Kendall knows about Jared and Kyle, will be confront the two? Carlos and Logan seem content with life, will it last?**

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	6. Decisions

**I'd like to thank**_ germanfanfictioner, nigelbtrlover24, DeniseDEMD, annabellex2, winterschild11, Charlie-Rose94 and Sir RCCS_** all for taking the extra time to review. It means so much to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Decisions**

Cooper was standing outside his English class. He knew he had to go in, but Jace was in there. He wasn't ready for this. Maybe he could text Mina and ask her to take notes for him. That way he wouldn't have to face Jace yet.

Cooper turned around to walk away and froze.

"Cooper?"

Jace was standing there. He had a bag slung over shoulder and a folder in his other hand. He was looking at Cooper and he had a slight hurt look in his eyes.

"Jace," Cooper said. His heart as racing and he wanted to say something, anything. The words caught in his throat. He didn't know what to say.

"Class is about to start you better get in there before Professor Dunham locks the doors," Jace said walking past him and into the room.

Cooper hung his head and took a deep breath. He walked into the class room and saw Mina already sitting there. She waved him over to a spot next to her. She smiled, but stopped when she caught his expression. Cooper slid into his seat.

"What's wrong? You looked like someone just kicked a puppy in front of you?" Mina asked.

"Nothing," Cooper replied. "Kicked a puppy?" He asked confused. Mina only shrugged.

"It's something, I'm not dumb," Mina said.

"I'll tell you later," Cooper said silently begging Mina to shut up. Mina took a hint and ran a finger over her lips signaling they were zipped.

Cooper pulled his notebook out. Jace and Professor Dunham were talking up front. Cooper couldn't take his eyes off Jace. Jace didn't want anything to do with Cooper. He could tell with the way Jace had talked to him. It had hurt to see the hurt in Jace's eyes.

As the hour dragged on Cooper debated over talking to Jace or just letting him go. There wasn't really anything between them. They had barely talked outside of class. Then there was this strong attraction Cooper felt. Every time Cooper saw Jace his heart raced and he got tongue tied. Afterwards he usually felt guilty. Last night had been different. He hadn't a really felt guilty.

Before Cooper knew it class was over. People were packing up and leaving. Mina was already to go. Cooper packed his stuff up and started for the door. Mina was chatting mindlessly. He stopped at the front of the room. He looked at Jace who was packing his stuff up.

"Mina go ahead I'll catch up," Cooper said slowly. Mina glanced at him and saw where he was looking. She smiled and left the room. Once everyone was gone Cooper approached Jace.

"That was an awesome lecture today," Cooper said casually.

"Class is over," Jace said sharply.

"I don't know why you're so upset, at least this time I didn't crash into you this time," Cooper said with a smile. He leaned on the desk, biting his lip nervously.

"What do you want Cooper, I'm busy," Jace said.

"I wanted to apologize for last night," Cooper said getting straight to the point.

"I've got things to do rather than waste my time on kids who don't know what they want freshie," Jace spat.

"Look things have been complicated for me. I just wanted to apologize. I have so much going on right now, but last night was something I wanted, I just got scared," Cooper admitted, "If you're interested here's my number," he said grabbing a blank sticky note and writing his cell number down. He set it on the desk and left.

"So?" Mina asked once she spotted him. They started towards the quad.

"It's not what you think," Cooper said as his cell phone buzzed. He held a hand up to Mina as he pulled it out of his pocket. He looked at the number and saw a number he didn't know. He smiled as he answered.

"Does it make me seem to desperate if I call right away?"

Cooper turned and saw Jace standing in the doorway behind him. Cooper grinned.

"A little, but I wasn't so subtle was I?" Cooper asked. Mina gestures towards the quad and Cooper waved her off. She left with a grin. She knew who he was talking to.

"You reeked of desperation freshie, I'm pitying you," Jace teased.

"I'm not that desperate. I have options," Cooper joked, "you however seem to be the best option," he added.

"Nice save," Jace said.

"Is there a reason you called Jace?" Cooper asked coyly.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Jace asked.

"I'd love to, I have to go but call me or text me later and we can set something up, and I promise I won't run away again," Cooper said with a smile.

"Deal," Jace said. They hung up. Cooper stood there a moment before waving to Jace. Jace waved back and Cooper turned and headed to the quad. Mina was sitting with Damien chatting. She jumped up once she spotted Cooper.

"How'd it go?" Mina asked.

"I have a date," Cooper said proudly.

"With who?" Damien asked confused.

"Jace, our English TA," Mina said, "he's totally delicious," she added.

"You're still seventeen and he's gay," Cooper said turning to Mina.

"That doesn't mean I can't look," Mina said defensively.

"So what about..." Damien trailed off.

"Adam?" Cooper asked. He sighed and looked up to the sky for a moment gathering his thoughts. "I still care about him, but I can't waste my time pining over him not knowing if he's coming back tomorrow or a year from now," he said.

"Ok then," Damien said slowly.

"It's my life Day and I am allowed to be happy. Adam left and even if he does come back I don't know if I would want to see him," Cooper said turning and walking away from Damien and Mina.

He hated that Damien made him feel guilty for wanting to move on. He shouldn't have to feel that way. Moving on was a part of life. Adam left, and he was allowed. No one was gonna make him feel guilty about this. Cooper was an adult and could make his own decisions. Adam had made his decision and now Cooper made his.

-We Are-

"Ok would you rather have green skin for the rest of your life or onion breath for three months," Kyle asked looking to his friends.

"Onion breath, at least it would go away after three months," Lucas said. Caleb nodded his head in agreement.

"Green skin, then I could defy gravity and become wicked," Miles said causing the other three to laugh.

"You are such a nerd," Kyle said shaking his head.

"Whatever I'm awesome and so is Wicked. It's the best musical of all time," Miles said.

"Ok would you rather be bald for the rest of your life or pink hair for a year?" Lucas asked.

"Bald?" Kyle asked reaching up to touch his hair. He shook his head horrified at the thought. "Pink hair, I could probably pull that off," he said.

"I agree no way would I want to be bald," Caleb said.

"Being bald would be so much fun, I could get a wheelchair and dress up as Xavier from X-men, or Lex Luthor. Dude the possibilities are endless," Miles said excitedly.

"Miles you've picked the worst option for everything and somehow liked it," Lucas said.

"I'm a complex person Bro, the less you try to understand me the better," Miles said.

"He's right I stopped questioning him a long time ago," Kyle said.

The bell rang and the four jumped up gathering their things.

"About time, let's go," Kyle said as he all but ran from the room.

"Where are you so eager to go?" Caleb asked.

"None of your business, Miles I text you later," Kyle said as he took off.

Kyle ran down the hallway leaving the guys behind. He pulled his cell phone out and started texting Jared. He glanced up but it was too late he crashed into someone. He started to apologize but froze when he saw who it was.

"Lilly I am so sorry," Kyle said jumping up. He moved to help her up.

"I'm fine don't touch me," Lilly snapped.

"Still angry at the world I see," Kyle commented with an eye roll.

"Not the world just the jerks in it," Lilly spat.

"Look Lilly I've apologized, I don't know what else you want from me," Kyle sighed. He hated doing this dance every time they saw each other. "I'm sorry but don't love you anymore. It kills me to see you so upset and know it's because of me, but you need to move on," he said.

"I have moved on you're an ass," Lilly said.

"Oh sure seems like you moved on, whenever you're ready though I do wish we could be friends again," Kyle said.

"I don't think we can be friends," Lilly admitted. She looked up at him. Kyle saw the hurt and desperation there. "I will always want something more," she said.

"I can't give you more Lilly, I'm sorry," Kyle said. He hung his head and walked away from her. He didn't look back not wanting to see how much he had just hurt her. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted, but she couldn't accept the fact that they had broken up.

Kyle pulled his phone out and texted Jared. He kind of wanted to see the older boy today. It was their anniversary after all. They had been together for three months now.

-We Are-

Kendall tapped his foot as he waited for Kelly to get off the phone. He was waiting to hear what Icsis' manager had to say. He had sent a revised contract over and was waiting to see if it was agreed upon. Kelly hung up and turned to Kendall with a grin.

"The boys have seventeen shows with Icsis and TBA out of the twenty five US shows," Kelly said.

"We'll take it," Kendall said.

"I told them to send it over and we would sign. The boys start touring on October second," Kelly said.

"Great, I'll see what I can do and hopefully we will have a nanny for Jenny by then," Kendall said.

"I can handle the boys," Kelly said.

"I know that Kelly, but I'm their manager, I can't let them do this on their own. I discovered them, they're..." Kendall trailed off.

"Your boys?" Kelly asked. Kendall nodded his head.

"I'll be in my office, just let me know when they arrive," Kendall said. He left the lobby.

Kendall walked into his office and saw his chair facing backwards and a pair of feet up on the shelf. He wasn't in the mood for this. It was probably some cocky intern looking for him.

"Ok I am not in the mood out of my office," Kendall said annoyed.

"Now is that anyway to treat your son?"

-We Are-

"Ok what did you do this time? Why is Kendall giving us the day off," Roldy asked looking at Jared.

Jared had just gotten a call from Kelly. She had told him he and the guys didn't have to come in today. Which was odd, Jared hadn't done anything to piss Kendall off lately. At least nothing intentional.

"I don't know Ro, let's just enjoy our day off," Jared suggested.

"Jared is right, to the pool," Matt announced. Noah jumped up excitedly and grabbed Roldy's arm.

"Let's go have some fun!" Noah exclaimed.

"You guys go ahead I'm gonna stay in," Jared said walking over to the couch and grabbing his notebook.

"You ever gonna let us hear that song?" Matt asked.

"When it's done," Jared replied.

"Whatever let's go," Noah said.

"Would you like some help Jer?" Roldy asked.

"Nah, I got this, go on and have some fun and watch Matty fail at asking Sarah out again," Jared said with a smirk.

"She will say yes and she will be mine," Matt said with a small hint of annoyance.

"The day Sarah asks you out is the day Noah finally settles down with just one person," Jared said.

"Hey I've got to explore my options. If I were exclusive things would be different," Noah said pointing a finger at Jared.

"That's my point No," Jared said.

"Whatever I will get her to say yes and it will be soon," Matt said.

The three left and Jared looked over the song he had been working on. It wasn't getting very far. He didn't know why he was having so much trouble. It was like inspiration was running away from him rather than just coming to him.

Jared was so absorbed in his notebook he didn't hear the door open. He sighed as he fell back on the couch. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the couch sunk beside him. He looked over and saw a grinning blonde sitting beside him.

"You should really lock your door, who knows what could sneak in," Kyle said.

"You scared me," Jared said putting his notebook down. "What are you doing here? I told you to text me," he said.

"And I did, you didn't answer I wanted to come see you," Kyle said jutting his lower lip out a bit. "I mean we have been together for three months now," he said.

"Oh yeah that's today!" Jared said smiling at the blonde.

"Yeah, and you forgot," Kyle said pouting.

"No I just wasn't sure if it was today or tomorrow. Besides I thought I'd be working today but your dad gave us the day off for some reason," Jared said.

"Was he in a bad mood? Should I be worried?" Kyle asked quickly sitting up straighter.

"I don't know Kelly called, all she said was Kendall had something personal to take care of," Jared shrugged.

"Are we alone?" Kyle asked looking around.

"Yes the guys-" Jared started. Kyle quickly pulled the bleached blonde into a kiss. Jared forgot what he was saying. He stood up pulling Kyle with him. He started directing the blonde towards the hallway. Kyle made no protests.

They stumbled down the hallway together their lips barely parting. Kyle pushed Jared against the wall and they stayed there. Jared didn't mind as Kyle's lips descended down his neck to nip and suck.

"Kyle," Jared gasped.

"Yeah Jer," Kyle said huskily. Jared let out a small whimper and pulled the blonde closer. Kyle grinned as he felt what was bothering Jared.

"Hmm, someone is happy to see me," Kyle said reaching a hand down. Jared gasped and tried to move towards his bedroom. "How bad do you want it Jer?"

-We Are-

Leora made her way up to Lilly's bedroom. Logan had let her in. Lilly had sent her a text asking her to come over. They hadn't talked much since Leora had been a bit bitchy to her. Leora was glad she wanted to talk, she just hoped it wasn't anything bad.

Leora knocked and the door opened. Lilly quickly pulled her into her bedroom.

"Whoa Lil, where's the fire?" Leora asked.

"Be honest, am I pathetic?" Lilly asked letting go of Leora's arm as the door slipped shut.

"You can be a little nerdy at times but not pathetic," Leora said shaking her head. "Is this about...look Lilly I'm sorry for getting mad at you and saying those things. I didn't mean it," she said.

"No it's true I am letting what Kyle did get to me. I've been so scared to get back out there and..." Lilly said her voice small.

"So what your decision then? Are you gonna continue to mope around or are you gonna get back out there and show Kyle what he's missing out on?" Leora asked.

"I don't want to hurt anymore," Lilly said softly. She looked up at Leora.

"I know just what you need," Leora said smiling at her friend. She walked over to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. "You know what always makes me feel better about myself?" She asked.

"Shopping doesn't fix everything," Lilly replied with an eye roll.

"No but it helps, it's a real confidence booster to get some attention for a new outfit or even a new hair cut," Leora said. Lilly smiled and nodded her head.

"Ok Le," she said.

"Great to the mall!" Leora said jumping up and down. Lilly laughed and pushed the jumping blonde towards the door being sure to grab her purse and cell phone on the way.

-We Are-

"Peek-a-boo!"

James laughed as both girls before him giggled so hard. He was playing peek-a-boo with Jenny and Miri. They were loving it. When he waited to long to start again they'd cover their eyes and try to get him. James smiled and covered his eyes once more.

"Oh no where did Jenny and Miri go?" He asked. He moved his hands and said peek-a-boo once more. The girls both laughed so hard. James repeated he process.

"Ok play time," James said once he was tired of peek-a-boo.

James took both girls from their high chairs and headed to the living room. He set Jenny and Miri by their toy chest. He set the gate up and turned around. The girls were already playing with their toys. James walked over to the couch and sat down taking a breather for a moment.

James loved moments like this. He loved Jenny and Miri both so much. They were so adorable and growing up so quickly. Both girls were already walking and saying some words. They had the pointing thing down as well. James as just amazed at how fast they were growing up.

James looked over to Miri as she played with her toys. Jenny seemed to have other ideas. She was up at the book shelf trying to pull stuff off the shelf. James sighed and stood up. Watching two babies was a chore. He had almost forgot how fun it was.

The front door opened and James picked up Jenny. He walked to the doorway of the living room keeping Miri in sight.

"Ken is that you?"

"Yeah, you'll never guess who I found," Kendall said as he walked down the hallway. He stepped aside for James to see who had come in with him.

**Ok so much has happened. Guess who's back! Cooper moved on, will it work? Kyle and Jared have been together for three months now and seem to be going strong, will it last? Lilly has decided to try and move on, can she? So many questions so little time. Lots happening and lots gonna be happening next chapter.**

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	7. Anger

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. You know who you are and thank you so very much. Sorry I don't have time for mentions. **

**Chapter 7: Anger**

Kendall and James were standing in the living room watching Adam play with Miri. Miri had been so happy when she saw Adam. She remembered him as baba. Adam had smiled and sat with her.

Neither of Kendall or James knew what to say to their son. He had disappeared for two months and just showed up out of the blue. Kendall had sort of yelled at Adam in his office but Adam had cut him off with apologies and tears. Kendall decided he'd take Adam to see Miri before Cooper found out he was back. Cooper was sure to get mad and do something stupid.

"Adam," James said finally. Adam looked up at James. He didn't say anything. James sighed before continuing. "What happened? All we got from Cooper was an argument happened and you left to blow off steam and then left him a note and your ring and disappeared."

"It's complicated," Adam sighed before standing up and walking over to the couch to sit down. Kendall and James followed him. Miri ran over to Adam and tried to climb into his lap. Adam picked her up. She quickly settled in his lap happy to be with baba.

"We've got time Adam, just tell us what happened," Kendall said.

"Now you wanna hear my side of the story? After all the yelling?" Adam asked.

"Adam don't start, you're on thin ice as it is, what you did-" James started.

"I had my reasons, as messed up as they were I had my reasons," Adam said looking down at Miri. "Coop and I had been falling apart for weeks, this last fight was just the tip of the iceberg. We just wanted different things and we both sad some pretty nasty things," Adam said.

"Adam what happened," Kendall asked.

"Um...I uh..." Adam trailed off biting his lip. He looked down at Miri and then to his dad's. This was something he just had to say, but couldn't find the words.

"Out with it Adam," James said.

"I-uh, how would you guys feel about becoming grandparents again?" Adam asked finally. He hugged his daughter as he waited for Kendall and James to piece together his puzzle.

"Show me," James said. Adam set Miri down and she quickly joined Jenny at the toy box. Adam stood and unzipped his hoodie. He lifted his shirt to reveal a small bulge on his abdomen.

"I'm roughly three months," Adam said slowly. The three sat in silence. Adam let his shirt fall down and sat down. He looked at his hands.

"Does Cooper know?" Kendall asked finally.

"No, that's what the argument was about," Adam said tears welling in his eyes. "I asked him if he wanted another kid or if I was crazy for wanting another kid. He went on and on about how stupid having another kid right now would be. I got defensive and words were said that I wish I could take back, but I can't. I couldn't face him and tell him he was gonna be a father again when he obviously didn't want to be," Tears were now falling down his cheeks.

Kendall and James were speechless. Now they really didn't know what to say. They hadn't been expecting that at all. They had been expecting some bratty story or something along the lines of Adam wanting to not grow up. They had not expected this at all.

"Adam," James said.

"I'm sorry," Adam said breaking out into full on sobs.

"Why didn't you come to us? We could've helped you and this whole mess could've been avoided," James said.

"I was scared. You guys don't make it easy to talk to you, hell why do you think Kyle didn't tell you about Jared right away? Or Leora about her and Caleb? You guys are so judgmental and tough on us," Adam sobbed. He placed his hands over his eyes and tried to stop crying or stop the tears at least.

James moved closer to Adam and pulled him into a hug. He was still mad at Adam for leaving like he did, but Adam was still his son. He would comfort him and care for him until he couldn't.

The front door opened and Jake's voice was heard in the hallway.

"Dad! You are never gonna believe what Day told me...Adam?"

Adam looked up to the door way to his older brother. Jake walked into the room suddenly quiet. He looked at Adam.

"You're back, are you ok?" Jake asked sitting down next to him. "Are you still...?" he asked looked down at Adam's stomach. Adam nodded and Jake pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad you're back Addie, pull something like this again and I will kill you," he said half heartedly.

"Wait a minute," Kendall said.

"What?" Jake asked confused.

"You knew he was pregnant?" Kendall asked his eldest son.

"Yeah, he asked me not to tell and I kept my word. I figured he'd come back, took you long enough by the way you brat," Jake said. Adam sat back from Jake with a glare.

"I know, but you weren't there, you didn't hear what he said or what I said for that matter," Adam said looking down at his lap.

"Jake what are you doing here?" James asked.

"I came to see dad," Jake said looking at Kendall.

"Why? What's wrong?" James asked confused.

"It's nothing, I shouldn't have even agreed to do this," Jake said standing up.

"Agreed to do what?" Adam asked confused.

"Spy on our brother," Jake said looking at Kendall. "Damien was visiting his cousin at the Palm Woods, Kyle was there," he said.

"You're spying on Kyle?" James asked shocked.

"He's lying to us James, he can't keep lying and getting away with this," Kendall said.

"You can't spy on our son like that," James said.

"You act like this is the worst thing I've done," Kendall said huffily. "Besides I'm only going to catch him in a lie and he will have no choice but to tell the truth."

"You are awful, this is getting out of hand," James said.

"Relax I've got a plan," Kendall said.

"You're nuts," James sighed.

"Adam where are you staying?" Jake asked suddenly.

"I don't know, I've got a motel room near the airport with a friend," Adam said slowly.

"A friend?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to help me with this, but I told him I had to do it alone and no we're not dating. When I say friend I mean friend," Adam said.

"Does this friend have a name?" James asked.

"Yeah," Adam said with a grin, he turned to Jake. "Mason Dawes," he said.

"Ew! Gross!" Jake said jumping back from Adam as if he had been burned.

"Just so you know he lost the braces and got a haircut and he regrets that summer fling as much as you do," Adam said laughing.

"Still gross," Jake said. "You can stay with me and Day, we have a spare room," he said.

"Adam you can stay here," Kendall said quickly.

"No he can't once Cooper finds out he's back, he's gonna go nuts and you know it. He won't let you guys watch Miri if Adam is here and you know it," Jake said.

"He's right," James said to Kendall.

"Speaking of Cooper when is he supposed to pick Miri up?" Adam asked.

"Oh I'd say he should be here any second."

The four turned to the doorway. Cooper was leaning there glaring at Adam. Adam swallowed thickly. No one said a word.

"I see you finally decided to stop in, when you leaving again?" Cooper asked coldly.

"Coop don't be like that," Adam said quickly zipping his hoodie. He didn't want Cooper knowing just yet. They had to get this argument out of the way first.

"Don't call me that," Cooper snapped.

"Miri let's go play with uncle Jake outside," Jake said jumping up. Kendall and James did the same with Jenny. Once everyone was gone the two looked at one another. Cooper moved into the room a bit, but kept his distance from Adam.

"Did you expect me to forgive you? Cause I don't," Cooper said in the same harsh tone he used earlier. He started pacing trying to keep his anger in check.

"I don't expect anything from you Cooper. I got your message," Adam said lowly. He was waiting for Cooper to explode.

"I just want to know why?" Cooper asked.

"Why what?" Adam asked cautiously.

"Why you left for two fucking months Adam!" Cooper yelled. He didn't give Adam a chance to reply. "I've had to start all over. I had to take care of Miri on my own. Thank god for your dads and Jake and Day. I don't think I'd be where I am now without them. I've had to get another job and I've had to get over you and that was the hardest thing I've ever done," Cooper said his voice trembling.

"Cooper I am so sorry," Adam said biting his lip.

"Oh your sorry, ok so that fixes everything right? That takes all the pain and anger I've felt vanish right? Everything just gonna go back to the way it was, right?" Cooper asked sarcastically. Adam opened his mouth but Cooper cut him off once more. "It doesn't fix a damn thing Adam, you left when you should've stayed. I'm over it and as far as I am concerned you're still gone and I am still a single dad. I don't want you near Miri right now," he said.

"You can't do that, she's my daughter too," Adam said jumping up and glaring at the other brunette.

"That you abandoned!" Cooper yelled.

"You didn't give me a choice! I couldn't stay you made sure of that," Adam accused.

"What? I begged you to stay and you turned away from me! Don't go pinning this on me. It was all you," Cooper said his eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"It takes two to tango Cooper," Adam retorted.

"You baited me and then freaked because you didn't like what I said. You trapped me in a corner!"

"Maybe, but I wasn't the one who started flinging insults," Adam said in a small voice.

"Don't go playing the victim here Adam, you are as much to blame as I am. You know what you were asking was dumb," Cooper snapped.

"Well maybe you were wrong," Adam said.

"I stand by what I said, having another kid wouldn't be smart move," Cooper replied turning away from Adam as tears finally slipped down his cheeks. Adam walked up to Cooper and touched his shoulder. Cooper jumped away from his as if he had been burned. "I have to go."

"Cooper please don't go," Adam said desperately.

"Now where have I heard this," Cooper spat, "oh yeah when I begged you to stay and you left," he snapped venomously. Adam recoiled from Cooper as if he and been slapped. Cooper gathered Miri's things and left the room.

Adam followed him as he walked out to the back yard. Jake was playing with Jenny and Miri. Kendall and James were sitting off to the side talking. They looked up once they heard the two.

"Miri it's time to go buh-bye," Cooper said picking her up. "Let's say buh-bye to grandpa Ken and Grandpa Jamie," he said walking over to the two. James smiled and took Miri into his lap.

"Bye-bye baby girl, I'll see you tomorrow bug-a-boo," James said looking to Cooper.

"Tell me he's not staying here," Cooper said more tears slipping down his cheeks.

"He's staying with Jake," Kendall said as Miri climbed into his lap. Cooper just nodded his head. "Bye-bye Miri-bear," he said giving the girl a kiss on the cheek. Cooper took her and turned. He saw Adam standing in the door way. Cooper turned and walked around the side of the house avoiding Adam. Miri reached out to him saying Baba.

"Sorry Miri baba is going buh-bye, again," Cooper said as he walked away.

-We Are-

Lilly laughed and she and Leora walked to the food court to get some smoothies. They had done some shopping and were actually having fun. Lilly was sure when the last time she had had this much fun was. It had been awhile since she had allowed herself to let go and not think of Kyle.

"Wow, Le I think you bought more than me," Lilly said looking at their bags.

"Maybe, but I think I have a problem," Leora said looking at her bags. "Having fun yet?"

"Yeah, this was great," Lilly said.

They got their smoothies and sat down at a table. The two started chatting for a bit. Leora steered clear of the subject of boys and Lilly was grateful. They talked about the clothes they had bought and school mostly.

"I think I might needs to get rid of some clothes in my closet so I can make room for what we just bought," Leora said looking at her bags. "You're welcome to look through it and take some stuff if you want. Maybe Rion and Layla could too," Leora said thoughtfully.

"Layla?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, the kids growing and maturing. She's fourteen Lil, and getting boobs," Leora giggled. Lilly shook her head at that. "Besides she might need something new for the Icsis concert she's going to," she added.

"I'll let the brat know you've got clothes up for adoption," Lilly said. She glanced across the food court and saw the salon. She got an idea.

"What's with the look, what's on your mind?" Leora asked looking across the food court.

"I think a makeover is in order," Lilly said standing up.

"Count me in," Leora said jumping up as well.

-We Are-

Layla bounced excitedly as she listened to Millie and Erika talk about the concert. They were at Erika's house, planning what they were gonna do for the concert. It was less than a month away. Erika and Layla were sitting together on her bed. Erika was leaning against Layla and talking with her hands in the air. Millie was sitting in the bean bag chair listening and putting her two cents in occasionally

"So my mom and dad are gonna be taking us to this nice restaurant and they've got this super awesome hotel booked," Erika said excited.

"Sweet," Layla said.

"We have to get some news clothes for the concert," Millie said quickly.

"Of course," Erika said pointing at Millie excitedly. Layla smiled and nodded her head.

"We gotta look fabulous," Miliie said.

"Agreed, we can go shopping one of these days," Erika announced sitting up. "There's this cute little boutique not that far from the mall. It's got the cutest accessories ever and there's a nice thrift shop next to it where you can find some awesome clothes."

"Sounds fun Erika," Layla said sitting up straighter and stretching her back out. She had been sitting still for too long.

"You ok there Lay?" Millie asked.

"Yeah, I just sat for too long need to stretch," Layla said standing up.

"You could've asked me to move dork," Erika said smacking Layla's arm playfully.

"I was comfy until I moved," Layla replied with a grin. She leaned over and pecked Erika on the cheek.

"I'm hungry let's get a snack," Millie announced.

"Me too," Erika said. The three girls left the bedroom in search of a snack.

-We Are-

"Day!" Jake called as he walked into the apartment with Adam behind him. He wasn't even sure Damien as home.

"Jake?"

"Hey Day I kind of picked up a stray on the way home. He needed a place to stay and we have room," Jake said.

"Jake I told you we are not getting a...Adam," Damien said as he walked out to the living room.

"Getting a what?" Adam asked confused.

"You're back," Damien said.

"Yeah, Jake offered to let me stay here until I can get things figured out. I mean obviously Cooper won't let stay with him," Adam said biting his lip nervously.

"You are more than welcome to stay here Addie," Damien said.

Adam turned to Jake. "You told him didn't you?"

"Yeah, it kind of slipped out, but you can't expect to hide this for much longer," Jake said.

"I don't plan to I just want to find a way to tell Cooper, but he won't give me a chance to talk. He's mad and I don't blame him," Adam said.

"Yeah you kind of did drop off the face of the earth for like two months," Damien said.

"Sorry," Adam said hanging his head. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out confused. He looked at it and his jaw dropped. "Shit I forgot about Mason," he said quickly. He answered his phone walking out of the room.

"Mason?" Damien asked.

"A friend of Adam's," Jake said.

"A friend friend, or a friend like the one Cooper just made," Damien asked lowly.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked confused.

"Cooper has a date with his English TA, Jace something," Damien said keeping his voice low so Adam wouldn't hear.

"Oh, not a word to Adam," Jake said.

"About what?" Adam asked.

"Nothing," Jake said turning to face his brother.

"I've got a favor to ask you," Adam said slowly.

"Let me guess Mason needs a place to stay?" Jake asked. Adam nodded his head.

"Look it's only for two days and then he's flying back to Minnesota. It's the earliest flight he can get," Adam said.

"He'll have to sleep on the couch," Damien said.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Jake started.

"Come on Jake, you were thirteen and he's over it," Adam said.

"Over what?" Damien asked confused. Jake sighed and hung his head as Adam grinned.

"Mason is Jake's very first ex," Adam said.

"Really now?" Damien asked.

"It was a summer fling. We were in Minnesota for the summer and Mason's family owned the lake house next to the one we were renting. Jake and Mason had a short fling," Adam said, "Mason was so dorky then too. He had braces and this bad haircut. I almost didn't recognize him."

-We Are-

Kyle yawned as he sat up. The sheet covering him fell to his bare waist. Kyle rubbed his eyes and looked around. He saw Jared sitting in the corner with a notebook and pencil in his hands.

"Jer?" Kyle asked, "how long was I out?"

"About a half hour, I was about to wake you up," Jared said setting his things aside. He stood to reveal he was only in his boxers. He walked over to Kyle and sat down on the bed, shifting to get comfortable.

"That was awesome," Kyle said grinning.

"Says the one who isn't sore," Jared joked.

"Jer, I'm sorry..." Kyle started. Jared grabbed the blonde and pulled him into a kiss.

"It's ok, I'm joking, it was worth the wait Kyle," Jared said.

"Sorry, I was just so nervous," Kyle said biting his lip.

"Don't be, it was great," Jared said smiling.

"So what were you doing over there," Kyle said looking to the notebook Jared had set aside. Jared blushed and looked away from Kyle.

"It's nothing," Jared said.

"Nothing? It was something," Kyle said smiling.

"It's just something for work," Jared said blushing. Kyle grinned and pulled the older male into a kiss.

"Are you writing a song for me?" Kyle asked once they parted.

"Maybe," Jared admitted.

"Aw how sweet," Kyle said smiling. He pulled Jared onto the bed and down into a kiss. Jared shifted until he was straddling the blonde below him.

"Again?" Jared asked looking down at the blonde.

"Sorry," Kyle said blushing.

"We've done it like twice already Kyle," Jared said smiling at the blonde. "Ah, to be sixteen," He said leaning down and kissing the blonde once more. He started to rock against Kyle making the blonde moan.

"Better get used to it old man, it happens a lot," Kyle teased bucking his hips up.

"I'm not that old," Jared said with an eye roll.

Kyle placed his hands on Jared's hip and pulled his closer. He slipped a hand into Jared's boxers. His finger found the pucker and Jared gasped. Kyle grinned and playfully pushed the tip of his finger in and out.

"Kyle," Jared whined.

"Jared!"

The pair froze. Jared looked at Kyle his eyes wide. They stopped what they were doing. Jared went into full panic mode.

"Fuck it's Roldy," Jared said jumping up.

Jared jumped up and started grabbing Kyle's clothes from the floor. He tossed them to the blonde. Kyle slipped his underwear and jeans on as he tried to hide. Roldy was getting closer. There was a knock at the door as Jared got his jeans on. Kyle ended up hiding behind the door as Jared opened it.

"Ro, what's up I thought you were at the pool watching Matty fail at asking Sarah out," Jared said trying to act as casual as possible.

"Shut up Munroe she will be mine!" Matt hollered from the living room.

"I thought you were working on your song," Roldy said looking Jared up and down. "I didn't realize that mean getting naked," he commented.

"I'm not naked," Jared said looking down at his jeans which he hadn't had time to zip.

"Right, I can see you're busy I'll leave you be," Roldy said.

Kyle felt something brush his leg and twitched. His knee hit the door and and he looked down to see Noah's cat, Katty, by his leg. He pushed the cat away.

"He's still here?" Roldy asked looking to the door.

"Uh..." Jared said.

"Yes Roldy I am still here if you could give us a moment, we will be right out," Kyle said from behind the door. He peeked out from behind the door. Roldy's jaw dropped. He looked to Jared before turning around. He walked away. Kyle did not miss the look of hurt that flashed across his face.

"Way to go Kyle, he'll be the first one to tell your dad," Jared said as he grabbed his phone from his dresser as Kyle pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Don't worry Matt will stop him," Kyle said.

"Matt?" Jared asked as he texted Noah.

"Yeah, he confronted me a couple weeks ago. I asked him not to tell my dad," Kyle said. Jared started laughing.

"Noah did the same thing to me," he said. Kyle chuckled and shook his head.

"Put your shirt on and fix your hair, we have to go talk to him," Jared sighed.

"Sure, let's upset him more," Kyle mumbled.

"What?" Jared asked.

"I said just let me call my dad first. He should hear it from me first not from Roldy," Kyle said.

"Knock it off," Jared said.

"Ok then," Kyle said putting his hands up.

-We Are-

Layla walked into the house after waving good bye to Millie and her mom. They had given her a ride home from Erika's house.

"Dad? Papi? I'm home," she called out. Logan and Carlos walked out of the living room.

"Hey Mija, have fun," Carlos asked his daughter.

"Yeah, Erika and Millie want to go shopping this weekend so we can get a new outfit for the show," Layla said.

"You've earned it Mija, you can go, we'll give you some money too," Carlos said.

The door opened behind Layla. She turned around and gasped. Carlos and Logan mimicked her as Lilly and Leora walked inside. They were all shocked by Lilly. Her once waist length hair was now cut into a short pixie cut. It was styled up in messy spikes.

"You're hair," Carlos said

"What did you do?" Logan asked.

"It's called a haircut dad," Lilly said.

"It actually looks pretty good mija," Carlos said once he got over the initial shock.

"It's so short," Logan said.

"I like it," Layla said smiling at her sister.

"Are you sure this is what you wanted?" Logan asked.

"Yep and it's too late now to change my mind," Lilly said with a shrug. "I wanted a change and this seemed like the right thing. Well I'm off to put my stuff away this was fun Le, thanks for convincing me to go out," Lilly said as she walked up he stairs.

"You're welcome Lilly, told you it would help," Leora said with a smile. She then turned to Layla. "Layla, I've got some clothes that are a bit small and I need to make room in my closet, wanna come take a look and see what you like tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure," Layla said with a smile.

-We Are-

Jake tapped his pen on his notebook as he read the chapter he had been assigned for his English class. He was taking notes while Adam and Damien talked in the kitchen. They were talking about Damien's trip to Paris. It was almost like Adam hadn't left.

Jake was jarred from his thoughts when someone knocked on the door. Jake looked to Adam and Damien. They were so absorbed in their conversation. The knock came again and Jake sighed. He pushed himself up and headed towards the door.

"Don't worry guys, I got it, it's not like I was studying or anything," Jake said.

"Thanks Jake," Adam said turning to grin at his brother.

Jake flipped him off before opening the door. He came face to face with a ginger haired boy with green eyes and black glasses. His nose was dusted with freckles and his skin was ivory white. He had a slight height advantage over Jake as well. He was holding a small blue duffel bag.

"Mason?" Jake asked.

"Jake?" Mason asked.

"Uh, come in, Adam's here," Jake said stepping aside.

"Hey Mace, sorry I forgot to call," Adam said, "you already know Jake, but this is Damien," he made introductions. Damien stood up and shook his hand. After introductions were made and Mason put his bag in the guest room for now.

"Mason we were about to order out, any preferences?" Jake asked. "Chinese? Thai? pizza?"

"Whatever, I'm not too picky," Mason said.

"Chinese it is then," Adam said.

"Are you sure that's wise Adam? If I recall the last time you had Chinese it didn't agree with you," Mason said.

"Oh yeah, pizza then," Adam said to Damien.

"What kind?" Damien asked.

"Really you have to ask?" Adam asked.

"Meat lovers, and what about you Jake want your veggie pizza?" Damien asked.

"Veggie?" Adam asked looking at his brother.

"He's gone vegetarian," Damien said.

"Yes I have and make sure they use black olives this time, green olives are gross," Jake said making a face.

"What about you Mason?" Damien asked.

"I'm vegetarian too," Mason said.

"Ok you and Jake can share, as long as you like onions, mushrooms, black olives, and..." Damien trailed off.

"Green peppers," Jake said.

"That's fine," Mason said nodding his head. Damien stood up to get the phone and make the order.

"I still don't get how you can't eat meat anymore. I see a burger and it just makes my mouth water," Adam said to Mason.

"Stop it," Mason said shoving Adam lightly.

"Like don't you ever just have a cheat day," Adam asked.

"No I haven't eaten meat in almost three years now and I don't miss it," Mason said. "I mean all those innocent animals being killed just so people can eat them. It's murder," he said.

"And that's your opinion," Adam said.

"Yep, sure is and when the anime revolt against humans you will be he first to go," Mason said.

"When animals revolt they'll kill everyone no matter their diets. Even you have to go," Adam stared matter-of-factly.

"Nah, I'll be the one leading the revolt," Mason said. Adam just laughed and shook his head.

Mason stood and left to the bathroom. Jake sat down next to Adam. He nudged him.

"Wow, he hardly looks like that Mason we met when we were thirteen," Jake said. "I didn't recognize him without the braces," he added with a smile.

"I know, when grandma introduced me to her secretary's son I didn't recognize him until he said his name. We had a laugh," Adam said.

"I barely remember that summer," Jake said shaking his head.

"It was forever ago," Adam said.

"Yeah," Jake said nodding his head.

"Alright the pizza is orders and should be here in about forty five minutes," Damien said.

-We Are-

"Three months?"

"Yes Roldy we have been dating for three months," Jared said. Roldy was sitting on the couch with Matt and Noah. They had been in the living room and talked to Roldy before Jared and Kyle had emerged from Jared's room.

"Yep, and you walked in on our anniversary celebration," Kyle said. Jared nudged him in the side. Kyle swiped a finger across his lips signaling they were zipped.

"You know I had my suspicions but I didn't want to believe that you were that stupid Jared, Kendall is gonna kill you when he finds out," Roldy said.

"That's why you were in denial," Kyle scoffed quietly.

"What?" Jared said turning to the blonde.

"Did I say that out loud?" Kyle asked his eyes wide. "Dear god this isn't a parachute!" Kyle said reaching over his back and pulling on nothing. "It's just a backpack!" He fell off his chair with a yelp. Matt and Noah were laughing and Jared just gave him a weird look. Roldy wasn't looking at him.

Kyle excused himself to the kitchen to get water. Jared continued to argue with Roldy over how stupid this was. Kyle didn't want to argue with Roldy. He didn't particularly like Roldy right now. Over the last couple weeks he had started to notice that Roldy had a crush on Jared. He wasn't shy about it either. Jared seemed oblivious to it all.

"So you see it too?"

Matt and Noah moved to stand on either side of Kyle. They both arched a brow at him.

"Of course I see it, he's flirting with my boyfriend," Kyle said possessively.

"In his defense he's been in love with him since high school," Matt said.

"Really? Why hasn't he told him?" Kyle asked confused as he got a glass of water.

"He's scared of rejection and things getting awkward," Matt said.

"Ever time we tried to get him to at least tell Jared, he go off about his Jared didn like him that way and things would get awkward and ruin the band. Jared would then pursue a solo career because he's all about music and get famous and have a hot blonde on his arm as he does it," Noah said quietly.

"Blonde?" Kyle asked.

"Munroe's type is tall blonde and tan," Matt said.

"You fit the bill to a T," Noah said.

"Christ Roldy, this isn't about pissing Kendall off this is more than that! I love him!"

Kyle who had been taking a drink of water did a spit take. He started coughing and hacking as Noah and Matt held him up patting his back. Jared froze as he looked at Kyle. Kyle stood up straight and walked out to the living room.

"Love?" Kyle asked.

"Uh yeah," Jared said awkwardly. He swallowed nervously and cleared his throat. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Kyle said pulling Jared into a kiss. Matt and Noah awed from the kitchen. Jared flipped them off as he and Kyle parted.

They heard a door shut and Jared looked to the couch. Roldy was gone.

"He's upset Matt and Noah knew before he did. I have to go talk to him," Jared sighed.

"Go ahead, I should get going my dad is gonna flip if I don't get home soon," Kyle sighed.

"Ok, I'll text you later," Jared said.

-We Are-

Miles yawned as he walked into the house. He heard voices in the living room. He walked down the hall, might as well let Logan and Carlos know he was home. He stopped when he saw Kendall in the living room.

"I'm home," Miles said.

"Miles, no call?" Carlos asked.

"Sorry lost track of time, I was over at Rion's hanging out with her and Fran," Miles said looking at Kendall.

"You haven't see Kyle have you?" Kendall asked.

"Nope, not since we left school, he might be with Lucas though, cause he's so much cooler than me," Miles said sarcastically, "or Caleb, but he might be with Leora so Caleb might be too busy to hang out with him. There's also Jayda, they're so a like wanting to be models and all-"

"Ok Miles we get it," Logan said cutting his son off. Miles closed his mouth with a smile as there was a knock at the door. He turned to go answer it. He opened the door to reveal Kyle.

"Miles you have seen my phone have you?" Kyle asked.

"Uh, no dude," Miles said.

"Great I lost it," Kyle said.

"Lost what Kyle?"

"Dad?" Kyle said looking at Kendall shocked. "I-uh-my phone. I had it with me and then I didn't," he said slowly.

"Really," Kendall asked.

"Yes sir, I've been all over looking for it," Kyle said, "search me if you don't believe me," he said holding his arms up. A ring filled the air and Miles jumped. He pulled his phone out and looked at it. It read Kyle's name.

"I think it's for you," Miles said holding the phone out to Kyle. Kyle answers the phone an looked at Kendall.

"Hello? I know I lost it. Thanks Jay for being a great friend," Kyle said. "Yeah. I'll be by in a few of the drill sergeant allows," he said.

"Go on then," Kendall said.

"See you in a few," Kyle said before hanging up. He turned and left.

"My phone," Miles said taking off out the door. He saw Kyle leaning against the railing of the porch. Holding his phone.

"Here, give me mine," Kyle said handing the phone over and taking his from Miles.

"How did you know he'd be here," Miles asked.

"I have my sources, he's thinks he's so slick. If he wants to catch me, he's gonna have to be sneaker than that," Kyle said walking down to his car. "Thanks Miles," he said.

"No problem, but just saying this would all go away if you just told him," Miles said.

"No it wouldn't, I'd lose my driving privileges and he would keep an even tighter eye on me. He'd forbid me from seeing him again. He might take his anger out on the guys. He'd make my life a living hell," Kyle said as he got into the car. He pulled out of the driveway.

-We Are-

Cooper paced back and forth. He was alone in his apartment. He had talked his mom into watching Miri for the night. She was glad to do it. She thought Cooper was at work. He had just needed to be alone right now. Cooper just needed time to think.

Adam had thrown Cooper for a loop with his return. Cooper had given up up on hoping for Adam to come back anytime soon. Adam had returned phone calls or even told anyone where he was for two months. Cooper had been so broken and finally he was getting his shit together. He had moved on and had even gotten a date with a good looking guy. Things had been looking up for Cooper.

Cooper kicked the table leg leg in frustration. He had been trying for hours to figure out what to do. He had no idea what to do. On the one hand Cooper wanted to move on and get over all the hurt and pain Adam had caused him. On the other hand there was Adam. Cooper still had feelings for him despite everything.

A knock at the door made Cooper jump. He called himself down and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw Blaine there with six pack. Cooper arched a brow.

"I heard Adam is back," Blaine said. Cooper stepped aside to let him. Blaine set the six pack on the table and pulled two out. He handed one to Cooper. "Jennifer has Miri right?" He asked. Cooper nodded his head.

"Thanks," Cooper said holding up the can. He moved to sit at the table. He opened the the can and took a big gulp.

"Christ, at least act like its your first time," Blaine said.

"I've had a long day Blaine, don't start," Cooper sighed.

"What are you gonna do?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know," Cooper said hanging his head.

"Cooper you can't honestly be thinking about taking him back can you?" Blaine asked.

"I don't want to, but just seeing him reminded me of everything we had. I still have feelings for him Blaine," Cooper said taking another swig from his can.

"You need to move on, go out on a date and forget about Adam romantically. I mean he's still you baby daddy," Blaine said.

"I do have a date...kind of...I mean...I don't know," Cooper said.

"Date? With who?" Blaine asked.

"Someone I met in school, but things are so complicated. He doesn't even know about Miri. I don't think he'll be too understanding he's doesn't seem like the type to-" Cooper started.

"Coop calm down, take a breath," Blaine said stopping his rant. "Look go on a date have fun and just get that last shove you need to move on completely. Trust me I know what I'm saying," he said as Cooper's cell phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket.

"I gotta take this," Cooper said. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Cooper it's Jace," Jace said.

"Jace, yeah I was waiting for you to call," Cooper said jumping up and moving away from Blaine.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you were free Friday for dinner and a movie," Jace said in one breath.

"Uh hold on a sec," Cooper said. He walked over to his fridge and checked his work schedule. He checked Friday. "I am free Friday," he said.

"Great, also Nate says its a double date with him and Stan," Jace said.

"That's fine, so just tell me what restaurant and what movie," Cooper said.

"Haven't figured out what restaurant, but Nate wants to go to that new action suspense movie," Jace said.

"Ok sounds good, I'll talk to you later," Cooper said with a smile.

"Ok, see ya," Jace said. Cooper hung up and turned to Blaine with a smile.

"I have a date."

"Good, now go have fun and if you need a babysitter Friday I'm available," Blaine said.

"Thanks for coming over Blaine," Cooper said looking at his brother.

"No problem Coop, glad I could help," Blaine said, "by the way I think you should talk to Adam at least and maybe work something out with Miri," he said.

"Why he left for two months without so much as a word to me," Cooper said.

Blaine put his hands up. He knew Cooper needed to calm down before he would be persuaded to at least talk to Adam.

"So, who's Jace?" Blaine asked.

Cooper chuckled and took one more drink before telling Blaine about Jace.

**So much going on. Adam is back! Was Cooper reaction appropriate? Adam's pregnant? Who saw that coming? Kyle now knows Kendall knows and is still choosing to keep hiding. How much longer will he be able to hide it? Lilly chopped all her hair off, was it a good idea? James thinks Kendall os crazy, is he?**

**So yeah that all happened. I've been on a roll with this fic. Also for my Kogan readers as well. I am going to be working on some Kogan fics as well starting with Time After Time and maybe a few others. So keep an eyes out for those.**

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	8. What is Love?

**Sorry for the lack of mentions, I'll explain later. Just know I love yous. **

**Chapter 8: What is Love?**

Adam watched as Mason paced back and forth in front of him on his cell phone talking to his mom. It had been a almost week since they had arrived in L.A. and Mason was still in L.A.. There had been a big storm in Minnesota and flights in and out had been cancelled.

"I know mom, I can't help there is no flights out there until next week. What do you want me to do hitchhike," Mason asked annoyed. He had been arguing with his mother for the better part of an hour now.

"Tell her it's my fault. I never should've asked you to come," Adam said. Mason held a hand up to Adam silencing him.

"Don't worry about that mom, I'm a big boy. I've got friends taking notes for me. I am keeping up with m assignments," Mason said quickly. He listened for a moment. "I will be back as soon as I can be, I keep getting bumped from flights. I don't know when, but I'd say about another week. There is a flight to Chicago and then to St. Paul and on to Sherwood," Mason explained.

"Tell her your a big boy you can take care of yourself," Adam said.

"Mom, I gotta go, I'll call you when I find out," Mason said before hanging up. He sighed and walked over to Adam and fell onto the bed beside him. "She is so impossible to deal with."

"She does it because she cares," Adam said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Mason said. The two lapsed into silence before Mason spoke again. " You really should tell Cooper you're pregnant."

"I know I will when the time is right," Adam said.

"You can't avoid this forever," Mason said.

"I'm hungry, let's get something to eat," Adam said jumping up changing the subject. He didn't want to talk about Cooper right now.

"Ok preggers, what did ya have in mind?" Mason asked.

"Hmm, I don't know," Adam said slowly. "How about Hill's? They have the best food there," He said quickly.

"Sure, do they have vegetarian options?" Mason asked.

"Yes, they have a veggie burger, and sweet potato fries," Adam said quickly.

"I'm game," Mason said.

Adam pulled Mason up from the bed and out of the bedroom. They made their way out to the living room where Damien was playing video games.

"Done with classes today Day?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I don't work today either," Damien said.

"We're going to Hills for food wanna come?" Adam asked grinning.

"Sure, might as well, this game sucks anyways," Damien said turning his game off.

"You're only saying that because you were losing weren't you," Adam asked knowingly.

"Maybe," Damien said with a grin Adam just laughed.

-We Are-

Cooper bounced his leg up and down as he listened to his professor drone on and on. He was barely focusing. He was barely taking notes.

Cooper was thinking about Jace and their date tonight. They had been texting through out the week and been flirty with one another. He had been waiting all week for this date. This morning had dragged by so slowly. It seemed the more he thought about it the more the day dragged.

Cooper was in his last class of the day. He kept looking to the clock and cursing to himself. He had to focus and not think about Jace. It was harder than he had thought it would be.

Finally the class was released and Cooper all but ran from the room. He quickly made his way to the parking lot. He had to go get Miri and drop her off at Blaine's for the night. He then had to get ready for his date.

"Whoa where's the fire?"

Cooper turned and saw Jake walking to his car as well. Cooper slowed down so they were walking together.

"I've got a date," Cooper said slowly.

"I heard, Day told me," Jake said. Cooper just nodded his head. The two walked in silence.

"Just say it already Jake," Cooper said.

"It's been almost a week, Cooper, just talk to him he's going nuts," Jake said stopping Cooper.

"Yeah well he left me hanging for two months I'm sure he can survive a week or two," Cooper shot back.

"Cooper, just give him a chance to explain," Jake said.

"Let him dangle a bit longer. I do have a life Jake. I moved on and he needs to accept that," Cooper said.

"I get it Cooper, I know you couldn't wait forever and I am not asking you to get back together with Adam. I'm just asking for you to give him a chance and listen to what he has to say," Jake said as they reached the parking lot.

"Eventually, he left me hanging so I'm gonna leave him hanging, however if he happens to be around when you or Day watch Miri there's really nothing I can do about it," Cooper said.

"Thanks Cooper," Jake said with a small smile. It was a small start.

Cooper just ran over to his car. He had so much to do and so little time.

-We Are-

Kyle laughed as he listened to Miles and Lucas bicker. It was like they had never been separated. Caleb was sitting next to him listening as well, wondering what he had started. All he asked was if they wanted to see the new Batman movie. Miles and Lucas were arguing about who was a better Batman; Michael Keaton or Christian Bale.

"You could not be more wrong, Michael Keaton is the best Batman and that's all there is to it," Miles said.

"That movie is ancient," Lucas argued.

"But still a hundred times better than that crappy one," Miles retorted.

"Ok guys let's get back on track, are we gonna go see the new Batman movie or not?" Caleb asked the two.

"Of course we're gonna go see it," Miles and Lucas said together.

"So why argue?" Caleb asked.

"Because Miles like to argue for arguments sake," Kyle said.

"I've noticed," Lucas said sending a small glare at his twin.

"Hey you take the bait so easily," Miles replied with a smirk.

The bell rang and the four jumped up. They quickly said their good byes and headed out of the room. Miles and Kyle started for the exit together.

"So what do you wanna do? Hit the arcade or go to my house and play some video games. I'm sure if Noah's online he can help up beat that campaign," Kyle said quickly.

"Wait you're not gonna ditch me for Jared?" miles asked.

"Jared is working," Kyle replied.

"Ah, I see," Miles said pouting.

"Besides, I've been a shitty friend and I want to make it up to you," Kyle said. He froze when he saw Lilly at her locker. Her hair was short and lazily spiked up. She looked so different. Kyle couldn't help but stare. He tapped Miles on the shoulder.

"You go on, I'll meet you outside," Kyle said.

"She's still hurting dude, don't make it worse," Miles warned him.

"I know, but I just want to talk. We were friends once," Kyle said.

"Alright, if I find you made it worse I'll have to kick your ass," Miles said as he took off.

Kyle walked over to Lilly. She hadn't noticed him yet. Kyle grinned as he got a genius idea.

"What did you do yo your hair?"

"It's called a haircut," Lilly sighed before turning to see Kyle. She glared at him softly. He had noticed as time went by her glares lessened and lessened.

"It looks good, Lil," Kyle said.

"Thanks," Lilly said curtly.

"Look Lilly," Kyle started.

"I've been thinking," Lilly cut Kyle off. Kyle gestured for her to continue. She took a breath and did so. "We used to be friends and while I'll still want more, I'll get over it. Boyfriends come and go, it takes time to find the right one, I get it now. I'd really like if we could be friends again," Lilly said holding her hand out.

"You're serious?" Kyle asked.

"Cross my heart, swear to die if I lie," Lilly said getting a smile from Kyle. Kyle took her hand and shook it.

"So no more death glares unless I deserve it?" Kyle asked. Lilly laughed and nodded her head.

"Deal," Lilly said.

-We Are-

Kendall sat back and listened to the guys as they ran through a new song. It was good, but something was missing. He couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Ok guys that was good, but I can't feel the emotions behind," Kelly told the guys once they finished. Kendall snapped his fingers and pointed at Kelly.

"That's it, emotion," Kendall said leaning forward. "It's one thing to sing a song but another thing to put forth the emotions and let yourself feel the song. This is that kind of song guys and I'm not feeling it," Kendall said.

"It's not as easy when the words aren't your own," Jared said.

"Well put, but unless you have something, this is what we've got," Kendall said.

"He does have something!" Noah said butting it.

"It's not ready yet," Jared said elbowing Noah in the rib. Noah jumped back and rubbed his chest.

"Jared don't hurt him, he's just trying to help," Roldy scolded the bleached blonde.

"Will you get off my back Roldy! I barely touched him, he overreacts," Jared snapped glaring at his friend.

"You didn't need to do that, You can be such a jerk sometimes," Roldy snapped.

"No I did overreact, he didn't hurt me," Noah said trying to get Their attention, but it was no use. They were arguing again. Matt just pulled Noah aside incase the fight turned psychical, which was a possibility with these two.

The two went back and forth shooting insults back and forth. Noah and Matt warned the two helplessly. They didn't know what to do.

"Just stop, I am not doing this right now," Jared said finally after Roldy got in his face. He turned away from Roldy.

"You know, sometimes I wonder how we remained friends all this time," Roldy said coolly.

"Me too," Jared replied. He then stormed out of the booth and left the studio. Roldy followed suit.

"Um," Matt said slowly.

"We'll fix this, their best friends and just hit a rough patch," Noah said quickly.

"You better, you guys start touring in two weeks," Kendall said.

"Two weeks?" Noah asked his eyes wide.

"Kelly you told me you told them," Kendall said turning to the older woman. She gave a nervous chuckle.

"I might've forgot," Kelly said slowly.

"Don't worry we can fix this," Matt said grabbing Noah's arm. He led him from the sound booth and after the other two.

Kendall sighed and sat back in his chair. He turned to Kelly. "Tell me hat me and the guys weren't that bad?"

"No, you guys were angels. I mean that time Carlos, James, and Logan all moved out of two 2J was the best week of my life," Kelly said sarcastically.

"Ok, so I see it's just teenaged boys," Kendall laughed.

"What do you think they're fighting about now?" Kelly asked.

"I haven't got a clue," Kendall replied.

-We Are-

James cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder listening to his agent talk, while trying to keep Jenny from destroying the living room. His agent had called about a big offer that could change Jame's career. The producer of Fashion Off, a competitive model show, wanted James to join the panel of judges for the third season. It would take his career to new heights and gain him a whole audience.

"That's a big commitment, Marty," James said slowly.

"I know that James, but think about it," Marty said.

"How do I got?" James asked.

"A week," Marty said, "I told them you were a family man first but they insist on having you on the panel," he added.

"Let me talk to Kendall and the kids and I'll get back to you," James said.

"Just really think this over James, opportunities like this come once in a lifetime," Marty said.

"Marty, you're inner BTR nerd is showing," James joked. Out was no secret that Marty had been a Big Time Rush fan. It was half the reason he wanted to be James's agent. Over the years Marty had become a friend and even knew all the guys.

"Kendall will tell you the same thing. Now I gotta go, I'll expect a call in a couple of days," Marty said.

"Sure thing," James said. He hung up and turned around to see Kendall holding Jenny. He hadn't heard Kendall even come in.

"What did Marty want?" Kendall asked.

"I've got a job offer," James said, "A big one."

"Not over seas is it?" Kendall asked.

"No it's local," James replied, "they want me to be a judge on the show Fashion Off. You know that show I was obsessed with," he said.

"Seriously?" Kendall asked.

"My reaction as well, but they do. They've been calling Marty like crazy. I guess people like that I'm back," James replied.

"Wow, this is big," Kendall said.

"I know and we need to sit down and talk about it," James replied.

"The kids need to know too," Kendall said.

"I agree, we can get them all together and see what they think," James said nodding head.

-We Are-

Cooper looked around the crowded pizzeria looking for Jace. He saw Jace sitting in a booth alone. He smiled when he spotted Cooper, and waved him over. Cooper quickly navigated his way though he crowded tables. He sat down next to Jace.

"Sorry I'm late," Cooper apologized.

"It's ok, Nate and Stan are running late as well," Jace said.

"I thought Nate was your roommate?" Coped said slowly.

"He is, so is Stan practically, but they are total divas about getting ready for dates, I told them I was leaving in five minutes with or without them," Jace said. Cooper laughed at that.

"That sounds like someone I know," Cooper said thinking about Leora and how she always made whoever she was with late.

The two lapsed into silence. Cooper looked over at Jace. He was playing with the menu in front of him. Cooper bit his lip before speaking.

"So what made you want to ask me out? The way I diligently took notes, or my smokin' hot looks?" Cooper asked. Jace looked over at the younger man before laughing. Cooper started laughing as well.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that you ditched us at the apartment?"

Jace and Cooper looked up as Stan and Nate slid into the other side of the booth. They did not look pleased with Jace. Jace smiled at them despite the glares.

"Hey I told you I was leaving," Jace said pointing a finger at Nate.

"Yeah, but still you could've waited," Nate said.

"Can we just order, at this rate we'll miss the movie," Stan said cutting Jace off.

"Fine, what kind of pizza do you guys want?" Jace asked.

"Meat lovers," Cooper and Stan said simultaneously.

"Cheese," Nate said.

"Ok so a fourteen inch meat lovers and Nate can get his ten inch cheese," Jace said looking at the other three around him.

Their waiter arrived and took their order. He left and the three settled into conversation. Nate seemed to be the ice breaker and conversation keeper. He kept the flow going even after their pizza arrived.

"So Cooper, besides school what do you do," Nate asked.

"I work," Cooper replied.

"Where?" Nate asked interestedly.

"Hill's Diner across town, it pays the bills," Cooper replied.

"Oh I used to love that place growing up, do they still have those homemade onion rings. Those were the best," Stan said.

"Yes, and they are," Cooper replied.

"I'll have to take you there one of these days. They have like the best burgers too," Stan said nudging Nate lightly.

"Ok what about after work and school, you have to do something other than that," Jace said.

Cooper opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his cell phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and quickly sent the call to voicemail.

"Sorry," Copper said embarrassed.

"It's ok, but you might want to put it on silent before we get to the theater," Jace joked. Copper laughed and nodded his groaned when it started ringing again. He pulled it from his pocket. He saw it was his mother.

"I'm sorry I have to take this, otherwise she'll keep calling," Cooper sighed. He excused himself from the table to answer his phone. "This better be an emergency," Cooper said quickly.

"It is, Blaine just showed up with Miri she has a temp of 102.3. I am taking her to the ER," Jennifer said quickly.

"What, I was just with her she was fine," Cooper said shocked.

"According to Blaine she puked all over his floor. I am taking her to the ER," Jennifer said.

"Ok I'll be right there, I think her card is in her diaper bag," Cooper said quickly.

"Alright, I'll see you there," Jennifer said. She hung up.

Cooper pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He knew Jace wasn't going to like this, but Miri needed him. Miri came first no matter what. Cooper returned to the table where Jace was talking to Nate and Stan.

"Jace can I talk to you in private," Cooer asked nervously.

"What's wrong," Jace asked.

"I have to go, uh, there's a family emergency," Cooper said slowly.

"Oh," Jace said slowly.

"It's my daughter she's sick, I'm sorry I have to go," Cooper said before turning and leaving. He pulled his cell phone back out and dialed Adam's number. As pissed as he was, Adam deserved to see his daughter and know when she was sick.

-We Are-

Kyle took the stairs two at a time, with Miles right behind him. Matt had texted him and told him Jared was fighting with Roldy. The two had had a big blow out at the studio and Jared was sick of trying to talk to Jared. He was sure Kyle would be able to get him to talk.

Kyle knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Matt. He looked at Miles confused.

"We were at the mall and I am his ride," Kyle said.

"Come on, I don't know what's wrong and he won't talk to me," Matt said.

"What happened?" Kyle asked as he walked into the apartment with Miles.

"Jared and Roldy have been fighting for a week now. It seemed to boil over today. They got into an argument and things went south quick," Matt said.

"Where is he?" Kyle asked.

"He's being childish right now," Matt said glancing to the top of the yellow slide.

"I can hear you!" Jared shouted.

"I see," Kyle said.

"Miles, would you like to hang out by the pool for a bit," Matt asked.

"Sure," Miles said taking a hint.

Once they left. Kyle quickly climbed up swirly and saw Jared sitting against the wall. He had his arms crossed and was glaring at the wall avows from him.

"He's mad at me," Jared said.

"Over us still?" Kyle asked slowly. He moved until he was sitting beside his boyfriend.

"Yes, is he really in love with me?" Jared asked turning to Kyle.

"I want to say no, but the way he looks at you sometimes and the glares he gives me," Kyle said looking down at the ground. Jared grabbed Kyle's chin and made him look at him.

"Hey, I'm dating you and I love you. Nothing is gonna change that. I don't feel that way for him and I told him that. He tried denying it, but I'm not dumb," Jared said.

"Why not tell him sooner and get it over with?" Kyle asked.

"Because I thought he was over it. After high school he seemed to be over it and now recently it seemed to have come back, but I thought he was into..." Jared trailed off.

"Into who?" Kyle asked confused.

"Where's Matty?" Jared asked sitting up.

-We Are-

Adam quickly made his way to the ER. Cooper had called him and told him that Miri was sick and going to the ER. Adam had talked Jake into letting him use his car. He had come as quickly as he could. Blaine and Jennifer sitting in the waiting room already. Both looked shocked to see him. Adam stopped in front of them.

"How is she?" Adam asked.

"It's a stomach bug."

Adam turned and saw Cooper holding Miri. She saw Adam and made grabby hands and whined. Adam walked over to her and Cooper handed her over.

"She should get better soon, just have to give her some Tylenol and let this run its course," Cooper said.

"Thank you," Adam said to Cooper.

"As mad as I am at you, Miri deserves to get to see you. I still haven't forgiven you though," Cooper said. Adam nodded his head.

Cooper move to talk to his family. Adam sat down with Miri. She was happily playing with the neck of his shirt tugging and trying to chew on it. Adam was just happy to be holding her and that Cooper was at least talking to him.

"Adam?" Cooper said. Adam looked up and saw that Jennifer and Blaine were leaving.

"Right, uh here ya go, Miri time to go to Daddy," Adam said standing up. Miri whined and clung to Adam.

"I suppose you could walk us to the car," Cooper said looking at Miri with a hint of hurt in his eyes.

"Ok," Adam said. The two left the ER together walking silently. Miri was content in Adam's arms. She was laying against him sleepily.

"Cooper, we need to talk," Adam said nervously. It was now or never.

"I don't think we do," Cooper replied. "There's nothing I haven't already said. I meant it when I said I haven't forgiven you yet. Forgiveness is something you earn Adam, you can start by watching Miri some days," Cooper said.

"Ok, whatever it takes, I'm not saying we have to get back together, but at least friends maybe," Adam said.

"Maybe," Cooper replied once they reached his car.

Adam knew Cooper even talking to his was a big step. It was a step in the right direction though. Maybe they could work things out and at least be friends.

Adam helped Cooper get Miri into her car seat. Once she was secure Cooper shut the door and moved to his door. He stopped and turned to Adam. Adam waited for him to speak.

"I need someone to watch her tomorrow while I work, can you?" Cooper asked.

"Of course, I'm staying with Jake," Adam replied quickly.

"I'll drop her off around nine since I work at ten, thank you Adam," Cooper said. He quickly got into the car and left.

Adam stood there a moment. "By the way I'm pregnant, with your kid. Yes I know it was dumb of me not to tell you sooner, but I was scared," he sighed and turned towards Jake's car. He needed to tell Cooper soon, before things got out of hand.

-We Are-

Noah was sitting in the park with Roldy. It was getting dark out. Noah had found the angry blonde after he left Matt to take care of Jared. The two were sitting in silence. Rodly refused to talk. Noah had tried to get him to talk, but after so long it got tiring.

"I just don't get it," Noah sighed finally breaking the silence agin. Roldy didn't say a word or even acknowledged the brunette beside him. "I thought you were past this and moved on. I thought..." He trailed off looking down at his hands.

"Thought what?" Roldy asked.

"Nothing, I was just fooling myself, you were always in love with him," Noah spat turning to Roldy. "You accuse Jared of being blind, but you are just as blind Harold Harrison, you don't know a good thing that's right in front of you," he said jumping up.

Roldy was quick, he grabbed Noah and jumped up as well. He stopped him from moving. Noah yanked his arm but Roldy pulled him back against him.

"It's not like that Noah," Roldy said softly. He didn't want Noah mad at him. That was the last thing he wanted.

"Then tell me so I can know! What is up with you lately?" Noah yelled pushing against Roldy a bit.

Roldy pulled Noah until he was sitting down again. Roldy sat there fidgeting with his shirt hem for a moment. Noah nudged him, his patience with him wearing thin.

"I am over him, I have been for some time now. It's just...seeing them brought back some unresolved feelings and I'm over it. It's seeing him do stupid shit that pisses me off now. The two of them dating if gonna blow up in his face. Either words gets out and his reputation is ruined or Kendall finds out and kills him. He doesn't think things through," Roldy said.

"When you're in love it shouldn't matter, age is but a number, and you shouldn't be ashamed to show it," Noah said in a small voice.

Roldy sighed and moved closer to Noah. "It's not like that, No, I'm not ashamed, I'm scared," Roldy admitted.

"Scared of what?" Noah asked confused.

"That you'll realize I'm not worth it, that I'm not good enough," Roldy said tears welling in his eyes. "You'll find someone better, and I'll be left alone and I mean seriously I'm the one who's stepped on and ignored. I'm nothing special No," he said.

"Stop it, you are too," Noah said scooting closer to Roldy. "You're special to me, even if you can't say it out loud, I know you feel the same," Noah said. He pulled Roldy close and pressed their lips together gently in a loving kiss.

"Why me?" Roldy asked confused.

"Because, you're perfect to me. I just want to spend time with you, and be with you. You can't explain love Roldy," Noah said with a big smile.

"Love?" Roldy asked shocked. Noah blushed and nodded his head.

"Thank you," Roldy said, "for everything Noah," He added with a grin. He pecked the brunette lightly on the lips. "I do too you know," he said softly.

"What?" Noah asked confused.

"Love you," Roldy said blushing. Noah smiled and grabbing Roldy's hands and gave them a squeeze. "Now I think you owe Jared an apology," he said

"I know, but first I think we have some peeping toms to take care of," Roldy said.

"Huh?" Noah asked looking around. Jared, Kyle, Matt, and Miles all stepped around the big tree they had been hiding behind.

"I thought you were seeing Mika?" Matt said confused.

"I would just like to say I already knew, well I mean I figured it out. Noah was always dragging you places and then you claiming to go out with Mika and seeing him by the pool," Jared said.

"Ok so Mika and I went on like three dates and it was fun but we're not really compatible that way and we're just friends. Actually it was after my second date with Mika that someone got jealous," Noah said.

"When did this even happen?" Matt asked confused.

"You remember when we went to that club a couple months back, and you couldn't find me or Roldy for like an hour," Noah asked.

"Really now?" Matt asked an eyebrow arched at the two.

"He was drunk and trying to come onto me. I took him outside and tried to sober him up a bit. We talked for a bit and he kept trying to kiss me and I told him if he wanted to kiss me he needed to be sober and that's when you found us," Roldy said.

"So the next morning when I was sober I took him up on his offer," Noah said with a grin.

"Wow, why didn't you tell us," Jared asked.

"Because we are still trying to figure things out," Roldy said.

"I thought we just did?" Noah said looking at Roldy. Roldy smiled and nodded his head. Noah lunged at him and threw his arms around him in a hug almost knocking him over. The others just laughed at his antics.

"Alright I don't have a problem with you guys dating or whatever, I just don't wanna hear it," Jared said causing Roldy to blush a and Noah to laugh.

"Same for you and your boy toy," Noah said winking at Kyle. Kyle blushed and looked away from Noah.

"Oh yeah, Jared, Roldy, after you two stormed off Kendall confirmed we age going on tour with Icsis and TBA," Matt said.

"Oh yeah it's in two weeks," Noah said quickly.

"Two weeks?" Jared asked shocked. He had almost forgotten about that.

"That means you'll be gone for like three months," Kyle said slowly as he looked at Jared. The five fell silent as they let the news sink in. Kyle was still looking at Jared.

A ring cut through the silence. Kyle jumped and pulled his cell phone out. "It's my dad," he groaned.

"I gots this," Miles said snatching the phone from the blonde. Before Kyle could even blink he answered the phone holding a hand up to the blonde. "What it do? This is Kyle's phone and he is currently unavailable, can I please take a message?"

The guys all stared at Miles as he listened to Kendall. They were all shocked at how he was talking to Kendall. Then again Miles had known the Knights longer than them. Maybe this was normal.

"Hey Mr. Knight, yeah it's me Miles, Kyle's with me. He's currently unavailable right now, you know when nature calls and what not. He left his phone and I was trying to crack his password again," Miles said quickly. "Yep I think I had it when you called. Sure, I'll let him know. We'll be there soon," he said before hanging up. He handed Kyle his phone.

"You've got twenty minutes to get home," Miles said. "He sounded mad," he added.

"I knew there was a reason we were still friends," Kyle teased. He turned to Jared. "I gotta go I'll text you later k?"

"Go before your dad has a heart attack," Jared said nodding his head. Kyle and Miles took off for he parking lot.

"You're serious two weeks?" Jared asked turning to Noah and Matt. The two nodded their heads.

-We Are-

Cooper walked into his apartment with a heavy sigh. Miri was sleeping against his shoulder. He was glad that the medicine seemed to be working. He put her to bed and walked back out to the living room. He sat down on the couch.

Things hadn't really gone like he had planned them too. He had wanted one nighty where he could pretend to be normal and have a date. Now that Jace knew he had a daughter, there was no way he'd get a second date.

Cooper just had to face it, the next seventeen plus years of his life would be devoted to Miri. She came first no matter what. Miri was his shinning beacon and gave him the motivation to keep going. She was his everything now, and Cooper found that he didn't mind that too much. Watching Miri grow made him so proud. There was nothing he'd rather do.

-We Are-

Logan move about the empty house. The kids were all out at their friends and Carlos was working. He had been working twelve to sixteen hour days. He was always on the go and barely sleeping. He was just excited for his show. The premiere of the second season was days away. The closer it got the more jittery Carlos seemed to get.

Logan was just glad to have a moment to himself though. The kids were almost always here and when they were Carlos was. Logan didn't mind his family one bit, but it was nice to have a little alone time.

Logan settled in the living room watching TV. It was something he rarely got to do with his busy schedule and full house.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

"In the living room," Logan called out. Lilly popped her head in. She smiled at Logan. Logan's eyes traveled up to her hair which was now bright blonde.

"Hi dad," Lilly said with a big smile.

"Blonde?" Logan asked as the door opened and Carlos called out to him. Logan called him to the living room. Carlos stopped and looked at Lilly. He took in her new appearance.

"Nice Mija, but I think you missed a spot," Carlos said pointing to her head. Lolly gasped and grabbed her phone using the camera to try and see. Carlos chuckled. "I'm joking, but you do look nice Lilly," he said.

"Thanks papi," Lilly said hugging Carlos. She quickly bid the two good night. She left to her bedroom.

Once she was gone Logan rounded in Carlos. Carlos quickly held his hands up.

"Logie, relax," Carlos said while moving over to his husband.

"Relax? How can I relax? Did you not notice the drastic change our daughter is going through?" Logan asked pointing to the ceiling in the direction of Lilly's bedroom.

"We have to not show were upset, he more we react the more she'll do," Carlos said.

"If she comes home with a nose ring and pregnant-" Logan started.

"She's on birth control Logie," Carlos reminded his husband. Logan groaned and fell back into the couch.

"These kids are gonna be the death of me," Logan sighed.

"Oh knock it off," Carlos said.

"Next thing we know Layla will be cutting her hair and wearing skimpy clothes and-"

Carlos cut Logan off with a kiss. Once they parted Carlos looked at Logan and spoke softly, "it's gonna be on Logie."

"I hope so, I hope this is it for Lilly, I wish she'd talk to us," Logan said.

"She will when she's ready," Carlos assured him.

**So much going on in this chapter. Cooper's date got interrupted, but he dropped the daughter bomb on Jace. Will Jace stay? Adam seems to want try and be there for Miri, but is that his only intention? James has a huge job offer to think over. Should he take it? Lilly and Kyle are friends again, will it last? Lilly also made another change, does she know what's she doing or is she spiraling out of control? Will Kendall and Logan ever relax?**

**Also I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome and my iPod sucks. I can't do my mentions right now and I'm sorry for all who reviewed and want to see their names here. Just know that I read every review, long or short, good or bad. All of them. I will have to figure out a new system to get my mentions back up in my fics. Anyways I love you guys and you are the best. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
